Find A Way
by queenelsa121
Summary: Haven Hook dreams of a life in Auradon and wants nothing more but adventure. She thinks goodness and kindness will lead her to a better life which makes her an outcast in the Isle. This is her life story as she fights to keep her hopes and dreams alive.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a fair maiden in secret island. No one knew about her and so as time began to pass she wondered I don't want to be forgotten. How can I make people know me? So she thought of a plan. A plan that would free her from her dreaded prison.

Ok let's cut to the chase. The fair maiden that longs for escape and freedom is me. And I really don't live on a secret island. I mean I like to think of it as a secret island but where I live it's where all the troublesome people and misfits were stuffed in there. I live on the Isle of the Lost. Where all the villains and their children reside. You see long story short Belle and Beast got married and decided they did not want the villains and the heroes living together. I mean well the Beast didn't. But what I really don't get is why make us the children pay for our parents crimes. We didn't do anything wrong. They made their choices and I believe it's time we get to make ours. But anyway that's life and sadly nothing will change.

But let's get onto the introductions. My name is Haven Hook. Youngest daughter of Captain Hook and youngest sister to Harriet, Harry, and CJ Hook. And let me ask you this when you think of a child of Captain Hook you think of a strong and tough pirate who pillages and plunders whatever he or she sees. Wrong. I'm nothing like the rest of my family. While my family is totally into the whole pirate deal that's not me. I felt like I was born different from them because when I came to this world I wanted nothing more than just friendship and happiness. I wanted to make friends, do fun things, and not do evil. I was outcasted by my family cuz of that.

And what makes my life worse is that dad got Harry in charge of taking care of me. So much for parental love and guidance. I thought I couldn't stand my entire family well I was wrong. The only person I can't stand is my brother. He's so obsessed with the whole pirate life he's even tried to make me a pirate. But news flash he's only the first mate Uma's pirate crew. He just loves to act like he's the boss since he's one of the most feared VK's of the Isle. But he tried to make me a pirate but my resistance is strong. I'm what you say the rebel. I never followed his orders, I always skipped school, and I always did the things I want to do. Such as dancing, painting, reading, all the things that a princess does.

I know I'm not a princess but I like to think of me as one. You see the reason I skip school is because the things I learn there aren't things that won't help me. I want to learn things that will actually help me. I want to learn more about our history. I just want to go out there and learn everything. So you can say I'm adventurous like Belle. But sadly there's a protective barrier surrounding the entire Isle which prohibits me doing that. No wonder my family tells me to dream small. But I don't care someday and somehow I'll get off the Isle and live my dream.

That was when an opportunity shone. A new proclamation was made that the children of the villains shall be given a second chance and will get to live in Auradon. I knew this day would come. I hoped to be one of the VK's chosen to come. But sadly I wasn't. I let my hopes get ahead of me once again. But strangely I was ok with it. I think I was ok with it was because my friends were going. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and especially Mal were chosen to go. I was happy for them. I know not to get jealous because if I grow to become jealous of them then I'm gonna be the evil and ugly one. It was especially sad to see Mal go away since she was more of a sister to me. She took care of me, protected me, even stood up for me against my brother. It felt like a huge part of me left when she left.

Things got worse when Mal and the others left. Uma made herself the Queen of the Isle and made things unbearable for everyone. Well not everyone but you know what I mean. No one can get any work done without any of Uma's looters walking around the streets and taking everyone's money. They say every cent they make is every cent they make for Uma. But I still haven't lost hope. Every night I go up on the roof and look at the stars and the beautiful land they call Auradon across from the Isle. I know I'll make it. Someday I'll make it. I'll find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day. Another night passed. Another dream dreamt. Which means I have to go back to reality. And that means cooking and cleaning for my brother. Since I've resisted going to Serpent Prep he's decided to make me his own personal little maid. I don't think he even looks at me as his sister. The covers were pulled away from me and I opened my eyes to see Harry with his menacing stare and his scary hook. Oh did I mention that he carries a hook around to pay tribute to our dad. I think it's kind of ridiculous and stupid. I mean I have to clean and polish that hook like every three days. It drives me insane.

"Get up. You have a lot of work to do." I banged on my mattress and just turned to my left and fell back to sleep. I felt Harry shove me harshly. I didn't care I receive worse beatings from him. It's evident from the bruises and scars all around my body. It's common to see me covered in scars and bruises. There's not one day I can't recount when my skin was clean of scars and bruises. It's also common for Harry to blame me for every little mistake I make so he can have his fun torturing me. Which is just mainly beating me and his favorite thing to do. Scarring me with his sword and hook.

"Go away." I said. "Get up. You have chores to do." he said as he grabbed my hair and dragged me out of bed. I hit the ground with a loud thud. "I cleaned the house yesterday and every other day that I lived with you. It's clean enough. Give me a break. You're not the boss of me." I said rubbing the spot on my head he grabbed. "What did I say about the attitude?" He pinned me to the wall pressing his hook to my throat. It doesn't scare me anymore I'm pretty used to it. So on with my day. I wait like an hour after Harry leaves to go to Uma so I can have time with my best friend.

I know I'm really really strange in the Isle. I mean that's what everyone thinks of me. But I do have a couple friends. Well two friends to be exact. Friends that actually understand me. Sophie, Yen Sid's apprentice, I met her when I used to go to Serpent Prep. She would always give me books on the princesses I hear about today such as Snow White, Cinderella, and just recently Sleeping Beauty and she would teach me cool and useful stuff that I actually need to know in life. But my best friend she's the special one to me. Dizzy Tremaine. Drizella Tremaine's daughter. I met her when I got my hair done for the first time. We started talking and we found out we were so much alike such as the fact that we're not evil and we both want to go to Auradon and we look up to one person like a sister. For her it's Evie but for me it's Mal. "Good morning Dizzy."

"Good morning. I see you're wearing the bracelet I made you." The one thing I love about Dizzy is her passion for fashion. I always wear whatever she creates. Dress, jewelry, you name it I wear it. "Yeah I'm totally loving it. It like totally goes with my eyes." I giggled. "What happened to you? Don't tell me. Your brother did that to you last night." She was examining the scars on my left arm. She also tends to my wounds if needed. "You guessed right. Every time I make a teeny tiny mistake Harry has to freak out over it. Maybe he's just using my mistakes as an excuse just to torture me more. He takes more pleasure in watching me suffer in pain." I said as I was taking off my makeshift bandages.

"I keep telling you many times. Ditch the guy. Come live with me. We can be sisters and you won't have to worry about yourself anymore because I can protect you." she said as she hugged me. "I told you many times Dizzy. I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Besides what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I can see the concerned look in her eyes. She held onto me even tighter. She knows I'm not ok. As she takes care of my wounds she gets nervous as I cringe in pain as she tends to them.

I want to live with her so badly. I know I can just run away and just live with her but I'll be endangering Dizzy. I love her so much I just can't stand to see anything bad happen to her. We spend the day making new jewelry. "I'm wondering how do you get used to the constant beatings? It must be really tiring." she said. "I've lived with him for so many years. My dad gave him the honor as he calls it to take care of me and get some discipline knocked into me." I rolled my eyes. "So far it's not working because I'm still the rebel child I always am."

"Things got worse when Mal and her gang left. When Mal was here she would never do anything such as steal our money. She would always let loose and have fun. But she was considerate with your feelings and stood up for you. But when she left I guess Harry saw that as a great opportunity to break you down." Dizzy's right. I never fought any of my battles. Every time that Uma and Harry bullied me Mal was there to save the day. She told me she would never let anyone hurt me. "Remember the day they left and I told you the news you were so happy." I said trying to change the subject.

"Duh. Auradon is the place that Evie's dreamed of! This is like her big break! I know she'll do amazing things! I just hope she accomplishes her fashion dreams! Anyway while I was walking around I went in Dr. Facilier's shop and I saw something you would like. I might've swiped it off the shelf when there was no one there but it was the perfect thing to get you." She took a cute little, round-shaped box from under the register.

When she opened it up it revealed a tiny little dancer. It was a music box! When she handed it over to me I imagined myself as the tiny little dancer. This music box embodies all my hopes and dreams. When I closed it I saw a golden tree painted on the top. "Dizzy… I… I don't know what to say. This is so thoughtful of you."

"I knew you would think that way. I never steal but I would do it for you. Besides it's what people do around here so I don't think Facilier will notice a tiny little music box missing from the must go aisle. I swear he places the really good things on that area." I still had no words so I just hugged her. I didn't care if I squished her or not. "You'll always be my best friend. Dizzy no matter what." I said. "Always." she said hopefully.

"Always." I whispered.

And it was back to work for me. Harry came back not realizing that I left the house. When I saw him enter the room I started scrubbing as hard and fast as I could. "It's not even clean." He knocked over the pail and just let all the water spill. He chuckled to himself as he walked away. I slipped and fell when tried to walk away. I sadly had to hit the arm where Harry recently scarred. Burning pain coursed all over me and I just stayed on the floor for majority of the time. I was about to lose hope until i thought of the tiny dancer once again.

Dancers fall down but that's ok. Dance is like life. We mess up and fall but we get back up and try again. I know for a fact that the people in Auradon never give up. They keep on trying. No matter how many times I fall I'll always get back up. I realized there's more to the music box than just containing my hopes and dreams. That music box embodies myself. The tiny dancer is me. It just snapped for me. All throughout my life I've resisted evil and want nothing of it. Every chore I do I do with grace and beauty no matter how foolish I look to others. I can't believe I've realized this till now. I've been a dancer all my life.

Maybe that's my true passion. Dancing. Inside and out. And it fits because I look at myself as a princess and one of the key factors of a princess is knowing how to dance inside and out. So I made this pact to myself this very day that no matter how bleak and dreary my life gets or no matter how many times brother tries to break me down. I won't give up. I'll keep trying until I get where I need to be. And that's not on the Isle. I'll do whatever it takes to get myself on Auradon and truly be free to be whatever I want.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since I realized why I was meant to be here. I begin to change. The old me just hoped for Ben to get me off the Isle and I didn't do anything. But right now the new me is actually doing something to get myself off the Isle. I can't just wait for an invitation to come at my door. I have to make my own magic for this dream to come true. So each day that passes I've been more happier and more sneakier. Harry is too stupid to even realize I've been sneaking out the house while he's gone so I can spend time with my friends and practice dancing. Even I've started swiping some dance things I see lying around. I mean c'mon in the Isle of the Lost no rules apply.

I'm only stealing just this instance. Once I get to Auradon I'm done. So far I've swiped some white fabric and some ballet shoes I saw hanging around from a building. The day I took those ballet shoes home I prayed that they would fit me. It would be a waste of time if I took some ballet shoes that never fit. When my foot slipped in it felt like I really was Cinderella. I started making my dress fit for a princess or should I say dancer.

"What do you think? It's for dancing. Ever since you gave me the music box I've been so obsessed with dancing that I think I made it a part of my life." I said showing Dizzy the completed dress. It took nights to make it and a ton of candles. Dizzy started to pretend to dance with it as she held it up to her. "It's so flowy like a swan. It's so soft too. I love it." she said.

"Really I'm not really that much with fashion and all but I see you make dresses all the time so I tried to do the best I can from what I see from you." I said sitting down. "Won't Harry find out?" asked Dizzy. "Please he doesn't even know about me sneaking out. He hasn't found out about the music box, the ballet shoes, or the dress. He doesn't even know I'm friends with you and Sophie. He's not really the sharpest sword in the bunch." I said.

There's only one other person I wish could see this. I wish Mal could see this. She would be proud of me for finally achieving my happiness. I was always so nervous because of Harry. I just wish she could see me dance and be so passionate about life now. But I bet she's having a better life in Auradon but it kinda makes me nervous because I bet Maleficent made her do some crazy mission such as steal Fairy Godmother's wand and break the barrier. Maleficent's been trying so hard to break the barrier and rule the world. I doubt she's even gonna succeed in her plan. She may have been so evil back then but right now she's just turned into a grumbling old hag.

But I know Mal. I know she won't go through with this plan. It maybe crazy for me to say but I think I can see good in her because if she has the guts and bravery to take me under her wing and protect me from Harry then she's gotta be good. I mean it's like what I said. We're not our parents. We get to decide who we want to be. I just hope Mal figures out what she truly wants to be like I did. "I better get back to work. I don't want Harry charging in here and wrecking everything up." I said. I dread going to work. Not only do I work as Harry personal maid I also work as Uma's personal maid too.

I swear those guys have a thing together and one thing they have in common is that they love torturing me and seeing me suffer. I was serving guests over at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shop. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of smelling like rotting fish and having to clean up after everyone. I do that enough at home. I even started throwing everyone's trays instead of just setting it down gently. I know it's rude but what Uma and Harry makes me do just makes me so mad. And what do they do about it. They laugh and make my situation worse such as make more messes or get me to cause a mess.

I was picking up the finished trays from the empty tables. I was heading towards the kitchen to clean them up until Harry stuck his leg out and tripped me. What made it more worse is that I just mopped that area of the floor I was walking on and slipped and fell. All the leftover food that was on the tray came spilling out over me. I tried wiping it off with the best of my ability but it was no use. I was stuck on the floor with food covered all over me. "I thought Cinderella was a huge mess when she got her dress torn apart but I was wrong. Your sister is way more messier than Cinderella with a torn up and ragged dress."

I was so close to tears. I wanted to cry but I wanted to stay strong. I made myself a pact that I would make my life as positive as I can. "Aww! I think my little baby sister is gonna cry. Just look at her little innocent eyes water up." That tore it. No one calls me a baby. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so mad. I never fought back but this time I was ready to try it. I was ready to be like Mal. I was ready to be brave.

I kicked my feet up high and hit Harry hard right in the face that he crashed into another table. In my head I was thinking "Oh my God!" I have always obeyed orders from Harry. But I have never hit Harry. This was a first. And for some reason it felt good. Uma grabbed me away from the site and brought me to the kitchen. "You just kicked your own brother" she said.

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to. I was mad and I couldn't control and I-" Uma shushed my mouth with her finger before I could even say anything else. "You talk too much. What I saw back there was bold and it took guts to do it… I really like it." I was surprised. I thought Uma would be furious right now. I was so prepared for her to hit me and scar me.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked confused.

"No! I thought you were just a weak little coward until I saw real power spark in you. I see you have strength in you but you're just as tough as a pirate. Maybe even tough like my crew. I think we can use your strength in my crew." That's what I was afraid of happening. The only reason why I don't use violence or promote it is because it's not necessary to me. Violence is never the answer. I remember Mal telling me never to use violence because she didn't want to see me hurt. But here in the Isle where you're left with nothing but your wits and have nothing to depend on but survival than what are you to do.

I always was left out in the dangerous situations. But this moment was my first situation. I'm not sure if it can be considered dangerous but this was the first time I ever used violence. "Now I can transform you from a ragged maid to a warrior. Now when I look at you I can see something wonderful out of you for the first time."

"But I-" she shushed me again. "It's better if you talk less." she said still keeping her finger on my lips. "I wish it were that way." I said through her finger. Now look what I got myself into. Uma finally sees something in me. Well that's great but this is not how it's supposed to be. I didn't want to be noticed because I'm tough and mean. I'm just gonna have to make do with what I have. I'll have to make time for my dancing. I'll just have to figure out a way to get out of this situation before I turn into something they want me to be.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was pirate lessons with Harry and Uma?" I was hiding out in Sophie's room. The one place where I know they'll never find me. "Terrible. Do you not see the scars on my arms and how tired I am. I can't fight with a sword. I mean I can but it's not as easy as the princes make it look." I said. What was different on this day is I wasn't greeted with a huge amount of chores and I wasn't with Dizzy like I wanted to be. I was with Uma and Harry taking lessons to be a pirate. It was almost a full day of sword fighting, tips on threatening, and learning how to properly take and detain a hostage. "Well you did kind of started it. If you haven't kicked your brother in the face then Uma wouldn't have noticed."

"Aren't you on my side at all. Did you hear what they did to me yesterday. I didn't mean to do it. I was just mad and if no one was gonna help me than I had to help myself. It's how the Isle works isn't it?"

Sophie stood up from sorting books. "Yes that's how the Isle works but that's not you. I know you. I know you're not an evil villain. And I know you also not a swashbuckling pirate that sails the seven seas and pillages and plunders countless villages." I didn't know Sophie knew my true me. "If you knew who I really was then tell me. I feel like I know who I am. But it's not confirmed for sure." I said toying with my hair. "That I can't answer. That's a question you have to figure out yourself." That sort of didn't make me feel better. As I looked to the distance and saw Auradon from out the window I wondered.

Is my determination to get off the Isle is what's fueling my journey or is just me trying to figure out who I really am. "Don't you just feel like you want to drop the Isle and just head straight for Auradon if we didn't have a magical barrier." I asked. "Well you know me. I'm only Master yen Sid's apprentice so I really don't have much choice on where I want to stay or go. And sadly for me I'm given so much busy work grading papers and doing research for his experiments."

"Well I rather have your busy work. I'm tired of being treated like Cinderella." I said sitting down on an old couch. "But anyway enough with the serious talk. Look what I found while digging into some old books." Sophie blew the dust away from the book she had holding out for me. I was coughing and waving away the dust. "I got a new book for you." No matter how tiring my day can get nothing cheers me up more than getting a new book from Sophie. I just love reading the stories of our heroes. I especially remember the time she gave me Beauty and the Beast. I read that story in like a night. It was just so beautiful to me.

The romance, the passion, and most importantly Belle. She was like the best and she still is. I bet if it weren't for her Auradon wouldn't be here and sadly the Isle. But from that story she taught me so much to look past the appearances. I would always tell Sophie and Dizzy that I was born with a little bit of good in myself. But they would disagree and say I was born with good all over.

I opened the book and saw that the pages were all blank. "It's blank." I said skimming through more. "I found one of my old journals I brought with me. I have no use for it. But I know that you will. You've been reading the stories of our past. You've read and were told the story of Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, and many more but now I believe it's time you write your own story." she said. "What if I don't know what to write in it. What if when I start writing I'll realize that my story is boring." I said with worry. "So it doesn't matter. What matters is that your story will live on for generations and will continue to grow. Your story is a part of your journey into finding out who are you."

I put my journal inside a loose floorboard under my bed along with my other dance items. Before I closed up the floorboard I reached out for my music box and opened it once again to see the little dancer and hear the beautiful music. I should be doing my chores now but I shouldn't waste this opportunity. Harry's out of the house and I'm all by myself. I have all this freedom to myself. I never realized that and it's all thanks to my newfound passion for dancing. I went into the living room where there's the most space.

I couldn't put on my ballet shoes and the dress I made. There's a chance Harry could come home and see me in them. I had no music but that was ok because right now I have a moment and myself. I imagined myself in a grand theatre in Auradon. The stage was packed with people and as the curtains rise the audience hush as the lights started to brighten a little and the chandeliers start to dim until they look nothing more like gleaming stars in the sky. And in that silence I started to dance.

I have no formal training but who needs training when it's your passion that drives you to do the things you've dreamt about. Every graceful leaps and slides only added to my happiness and when I was happy I was ready to do one of the most daring moves in my opinion. A leap in mid-air. I stared at the coffee table in front of me but in my imagination there's nothing more ahead of me but a stage. I started to dance forward with grace preparing myself for the momentum to come and I was up in the air hoping to make it but reality checked in and I fell on the table breaking it and injuring myself more in the process and what's worse Harry had to come in on that time.

He dragged me by the hair and threw me to the corner where he interrogated me. "I want an explanation. I want to know what you were doing instead of your chores." He yelled over me and I just cowered into submission. I was brave for that one moment when I kicked him in the face I wonder where all my bravery went. "I… I was… I was dancing." I cowered quickly away from waiting for that blow to my face.

"You were what?" This is fueling his anger even more. "I was dancing. You see I'm not cut out to be a pirate. In fact, I really don't want to be evil. I don't want to be looked on as a villain. I want to be so much more than this. I want to go to Auradon. I want to express my true self and be who I want to be not just what you and Uma want me to be. And I found out from a dream that dance allows me to find who I am. Dance is my passion and it would really be great if I-"

I wasn't expecting for Harry to be full on supportive with my decision. "Just shut up! You want to be a dancer? You want to go to Auradon? Reality check you are a VK. They are never going to accept you in Auradon!" he yelled. "But they accepted Mal and the rest of her gang. That's a change." Harry slapped me in the face when I mentioned Mal. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention Harry had a crush on Mal before but Mal was just not having it with him. So you can say it's kind of like the Gaston and Belle situation and now Harry has these hard feelings over Mal. "Don't ever mention her name ever again!"

I stood up to him no longer tolerating this anymore. At least my bravery is starting to act up now. "I know you want me and yourself to be the perfect pirates like dad. But reality check the pirate's life isn't for me and neither is the VK life. I want to be able to actually express myself and celebrate the traits that make up who I am. So if you don't appreciate it then I just don't know what." I said standing up to him once again but without violence.

"Come here." He grabbed my arm and led me to the mirror hanging on the wall. "I see right now a girl who is lost and confused. But I can answer your questions to end your search. You are nothing."

"That's not true. I am something and I'm determined to make something out of myself." I said turning away from the mirror. "If you do know who you are then who are you really." he said as he closed his face on me. I was gonna answer but I had no response. I still haven't found the answer to that question yet. "Just like I thought so. You're nothing and you'll always be." A few tears started to form in my eyes. I thought being mocked while doing my chores was bad but this hit me full on.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Harry swiped his hook in front of my face and a long scar that ran down on my right cheek began to form. I was on the ground covering it up. Harry leaned over and grabbed my scarred cheek and causing more pain while making me look up at him and at the same time pushing me to the ground. "There were moments that I punished you for being out of place but I want you to remember this day clear from here on out. You are nothing more than just a pathetic excuse of a VK and you will always a worthless piece of nothing that doesn't know when to give up. Is that understood?"

"Yes Harry." I weakly said. He slammed his face on the ground and walked away grumbling to himself about how stupid I am. He's right about a couple things and he's never right and strangely I never agree with him on something. This moment will stay with me and it will only fuel my inner strength to keep on trying with my journey and I don't know when to give up and I never will because I'm gonna make something good and important out of myself and I won't stop until I find who I am.


	5. Chapter 5

"Swords up!" All of Uma's crewmates raised their swords. I was the only one that was late. I was so tired because of my inability to follow orders harry made me clean the entire house without breaks or food the whole day yesterday. I couldn't get enough sleep. "Look alive!" Harry yelled in my ear. I hate pirate training. I rather be practicing my dancing and injure myself while attempting to do some moves. I was sadly paired with my brother. It doesn't make any sense. Uma says she sees power and strength in me. Then why does she paired me with the most strongest and most vicious member of her crew.

Sword fighting went horrible. I bet this was just another excuse for Harry to get back at me for yesterday and for kicking him in the face. Harry kept charging at me. He was on offense and I was immediately on defense. I did nothing except protect myself from his blows. Harry was so unpredictable like one minute I would kick him to the ground and next thing I know he would knock me to the ground in half a second. My sword was useless. All I did with it was slice the air and maybe some things around me as I tried to defeat my brother in this match. Harry pushed me down and the water on the ship's floor made me slip and fall. I lost my sword and as I tried to get it back Harry reached over me, grabbed it and held me by my neck with both his and my sword.

"Stop! Stop! I don't get it. You showed great power and emotion that day. What happened?" said Uma as she broke up the match. "I'm tired. I wasn't ready for this." I said trying to come up with an excuse. "Did you go to sleep last night?" she asked. "Well…" Harry answered for me. "She didn't because she was too busy dancing instead of resting for her pirate lessons." That was such a total lie. Harry made me stay up really late and what makes me more mad is that Uma always takes Harry's side. It doesn't even matter that what he says is a lie. She always takes his side since he is her first mate and since they do have a thing together.

"Uma listen it's great that you finally saw power in me. But being a pirate isn't what I had in mind. I actually want to be a dancer." I said. I wasn't ashamed to express myself anymore no matter how many people laugh and mock at me I will still stay true to my passions. "A dancer? A VK wanting to be a dancer? It was weird for you to want to go to Auradon and leave the VK life behind but being something you're not and will never be is just outrageous." All of the crew laughed at me including Harry and Gil.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran away from the ship leaving my humiliation behind. I went through the tube connecting to the main city of the Isle. I rested by the telephone booth and just cried to myself. The humiliation was just too much for me to bear. I heard Harry and Gil walk in the tube and started to mock me. I was just being showered with insults after insults. What did I do to get this? I got up and started running to the farthest place away from them. I ran so fast. I never ran so fast in my whole entire life. I stopped when I reached Eden. The place on the Isle that's most green. The Isle isn't really a pretty sight but Eden is the one place I want to go where I want to be alone and it's where Sophie lives.

And it's also considered my special place. This is also the place where I look out at the stars. Yes I know the protective barrier creates a gloom that covers up the stars but there's one area where the stars aren't covered up and I think of it as a dear place to me as I see the stars twinkle and gleam on the sky. I think of the stars on the sky as wishes already been made and already have come true.

I was alone and this was the perfect place to start practicing my dancing. I was in the same setting and same mood as I was yesterday. I'm determined to try that same leap and since no one or nothing is around me it should be much easier. I was gonna do it. I was gonna attempt that same leap. I was up in the air and I could feel it. My heartbeat pounding against the hushed silence of the crowd. But reality clocked back in again and I fell to the ground. At least I fell on grass instead of a coffee table.

"Am I ever going to get this leap right?" I said at the same time beating the grass. "You will if you receive proper training and don't beat the grass what did the grass ever do to you?" I looked behind and saw Sophie standing right behind me. I stood up and started pretending like I was doing nothing. "Sophie didn't know you were here. How much did you see?" I said nervously.

"I saw a whole lot." she said. "You're… You're not going to tell Harry are you?" I asked. With Uma now queen things are a bit more tight around the Isle. You can't ever be too comfortable without Uma knowing the news first and ruining your day. "I'm your friend why would I tell him and besides your brother is dumber than a bag of hammers and I thought Gil was the stupid one." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean is it's I didn't know you dance. Did you keep this a secret to yourself? You don't have to be afraid I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides to make you feel better I used to dance as well but that was before when I lived in Auradon and my life was perfect. I danced in a theatre and I was loved everywhere but those days are gone and I've lost hope for myself. But now I think I've regained hope. I can teach you how to dance. I know everything there is to know."

This is perfect. It's also shocking to find out that Sophie knew how to dance. "You'll teach me! But won't Uma and Harry find out?" I asked. "They won't find out if we keep this between ourselves besides they never come to Eden. They never bother me and they never will besides I've lived on the Isle for so many years. They'll never break me."

"This is wonderful. I already have the dress to do it and the ballet shoes. When can we start? I can skip pirate lessons I mean I'm failing anyway and I'm hoping that Uma will lose faith in me and I can go back to being that ragged old maid so I can start sneaking out and seeing you again but just between us as well. I think it might be best if we include Dizzy in our little secret she is the reason why I started dancing. She's my best friend and I want her to see me dance. I want to share the same happiness I'm feeling with her." I said.

"You got it. We'll start tomorrow. Make sure you get here by early afternoon. That's when I get off school and that's when Harry will probably be at Pirates Bay fooling around with Uma. Don't worry I've spied on them for some time and I know their schedules a bit too much." This is it. This is the beginning. I'm finally getting the attention and training I deserve. I won't let my hopes, my dreams, and my passions all be destroyed by Uma or by Harry. I'll prove to them I can be more than what they say I am. I can prove to everyone that I am not nothing. That I am something.

I was so distracted by Sophie that I didn't notice the time. Sophie and I spent the entire day on the field in Eden. We were looking at the stars. This is the one thing I do that calms me down. This is the one thing that drives me forward to make my dreams and wishes come true. "I thought the stars never shine here on the Isle." she said. "Well here they do. This is where I go when I want to sort things out or when I just feel like looking at the stars. The stars remind me that wishes can come true. That anything can happen when you give it your all and never give up."

A shooting star whizzed past. This was extraordinary. I never seen a shooting star till now. "A shooting star! Make a wish." said Sophie as she tugged on me in excitement. "I wish… I wish… I wish for everyone to be treated with kindness and love and that no one will ever have to fear of being mocked." I would wish for my way out of Auradon but selfish wishes never come true. I was taught by myself that kindness and goodness will let you see the light. I also taught myself that friendship is the most valuable thing there is. That friends are like stars. They come and go but they stay with you like an eternal reminder telling you that life is beautiful no matter where you are.

"You're too good. If I've known this was the one place where you can see the stars I would've wished for you to be happy and for you to get off this Isle so you won't have to deal with the misery that your brother gives you." I know some people aren't selfish. But sadly here in the Isle everyone looks up to their parents. And sadly they think villainy is the way to go. It's actually not. The VKs are so much than a villain. They are their own person and they don't have to go by the choices that their parents make them. They can make their own choices and think for themselves. Like Dizzy she could've have been mean and evil when I met her but when I met her she is so sweet, innocent, and kind-hearted like Cinderella and sadly Lady Tremaine gives her the Cinderella treatment.

But I remember it clear as day in my mind. It was really dreary day. I was doing chores and Harry being Harry decided to humiliate me more and dunked a whole bucket of water on me drenching me. I have done nothing wrong that day except do as I was told and Uma was visiting our house that day. Not only that. He's also beaten me in front of her and they all laughed as I bled and cried in pain. I ran out of my house and into the main city. The rain didn't even help me out and I didn't even know where I was sitting next to but all of a sudden a little girl with an umbrella came up to me and protected me from the rain.

 _Flashback:_

" _Hey are you ok?"_

" _I'm not. This is terrible. My brother hates me. The only time he smiles around me is when I'm in pain. He's the one that causes the pain. He loves to watch me suffer. He did this to me."_

" _Well that's not fair. I know you did nothing wrong."_

" _How do you know that? You don;t know anything about me?"_

" _Because I see it in your eyes. You're just like me. You're not mean and evil. I know I can see good in you. You can't let your brother destroy that. One thing that the Isle need is people like you. People that's kind at heart and would spread that kindness everywhere no matter where they are or what the situation might be. Now I don't want you to get sick from the rain and certainly not from those cold, west clothes. Come in my salon and I'll fix you up."_

That day I met Dizzy. That day when she shaded me from the rain. That day when she reached out her hand for me was the best day of my life. Ever since that day she's been my best friend ever since. That day she took care of my wounds. She gave me new clothes and she gave me a new hairstyle. She gave me the red ribbon I'm wearing now and have always worn. When we first met I never told her I was Harry Hook's little sister. But when I told her she didn't run away screaming. She still stayed as my best friend because she could see the good in me and I can see the good in her.

But I just can't wait to tell Dizzy what happened. The only problem is to keep this as a secret as possible from Harry or Uma. I have nothing to worry about Gil. Gil even forgets to not call Uma shrimpy or remind her of the time Mal gave her a sandbox and the shrimp that came with it or any embarrassing stories of Mal and Uma.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your body suffers very poorly because you suffer from a great amount of blood loss so does your diet since mainly the food here on the Isle is rotting or just bad. But thanks to me I will get your body where it has to be." The day has been filled with nothing but me doing push ups, running laps around Eden, sit ups, and pull ups on a tree branch. "When are we gonna be able to start dancing?" I ask as I take a break from my pull ups. "We will eventually but you need to warm up so you don't pull a muscle. Now get back to your pull ups." Well at least I'm training for something I'll enjoy doing rather than training to become a pirate.

Dizzy came along a bit late since she had to help with the salon and finally we got to dancing but not what I expected from training. "Explain to me why I'm doing these extremely simple steps." I said. "They aren't just simple steps. These are just the basics. You need to know the basics before you get to the complicated stuff. I know you wanted to get to the leaps and all that good stuff but from what I saw yesterday you needed to know the basics and build up on that. Don't worry I'll make you one of the finest dancers that the Isle has ever seen. Hey if you're lucky maybe it'll be your ticket off this island."

She's right. Maybe Ben will noticed how hard I've been working to keep my dreams and passions alive that maybe he'll let me go to Auradon. I just hope that happens and I hope I can bring Dizzy along with me. I can already imagine my life in Auradon already. Taking interesting classes, hanging out with my friends, and I'll get to see Mal and her gang again. I've missed them so much ever since they left. I've been even thinking of putting purple highlights in my hair to remind me of Mal since I don't have a picture of her. But who needs a picture when I have wonderful memories of her and as long as those memories live in my mind then she'll be with me no matter what.

"Focus!" Man Sophie is just as sharp and strict like Uma is but without the swords and beating me if I stay off task. I was walking back to the salon in pain. "I know I'm new to the whole dancing thing but I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be having sores all over me." I said massaging myself. "Don't give up now. You worked so hard to get where you are well sort of. But you can just give up now. You just can't. I know it. I can see it already. You're in Auradon and in a beautiful theatre. The crowd is silent as they ooh and ahh at you. You're gonna be one of the most famous dancers that this world has got."

"Thanks Dizzy you always know how to cheer me up." I smiled. When she went in the salon I was almost about to head back home until I heard crashing and screaming. I went in and saw Harry. "Just please stop! I told you I didn't make that much today. I'm just saying can you wait until I save up a bit more. I'm sure Uma will like that." Harry completely wrecked up the entire salon. I can't believe he's really gonna ransack Dizzy. "It doesn't matter. You know the rules every cent you make goes to her. Now fork it over!" he said. He didn't even notice me but I know for one thing. No one messes with my best friend or make her cry.

Dizzy was about to hand Harry over the money until I stepped in. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I said stepping in front of her. "Haven! What a pleasant surprise. Get out of here four eyes I want to enjoy my moment with my sister." he said as Harry ran his hook through my hair. Dizzy was about to leave until I pulled her closer to me. "How dare you talk to her like that and how dare you wreck up her property. Just because you have fun ruining my life doesn't mean you have to ruin other people's life."

"Perhaps but first I'll enjoy what you got first." he said as he ran his hook through my hair again. I pushed his hand away so hard that his hook came off across the room. "You have no right to touch me!" I said as I was leading Dizzy somewhere safe. I motioned for her to get in. By the look in her eyes she knew what I was trying to say. When she locked the door I let out a breath of relief at least she's safe from this mess. "The truth is Haven. You… Have no right… To object." Harry put his arms on my waist. I knew what he was gonna try out but I wasn't gonna let him.

I'm not gonna let him get this low. I started running backwards and started ramming him against the wall many times. Maybe like the fifth or sixth time he let go of me in pain. This was new. He's groaning in pain. This is the second time I had to use violence. I don't like it but for some reason a small part of me enjoys it. I know there's a part of me that wants to see him suffer but I know this isn't the right way. I was scared for my new behaviour that I started running. I ran through the main city. I didn't know where to go to so I just hid behind an empty booth. I could hear Harry running after me. I knew he was mad from his countless yelling for me.

When everything calmed down i headed back to Dizzy and saw her cleaning up what was left of the salon. "Here let me help you." I said as I took the broom from her and started sweeping up the broken glass and debris on the floor. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." she said as she hugged me. "I had to do it. I can't stand seeing Harry treat you like that." I said. "When am I gonna help you. I mean you've helped me for a long time. I mean look at you. You got Harry to leave me alone and I didn't have to give him my money to him today."

"I told you many times. It's too dangerous. Harry's bigger and stronger than you and he knows how to use his hook and sword. If I he hurts you because of me then I won't be able to forgive myself. Please Dizzy I want you to promise me that if I'm in trouble don't help me out. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend and if you're hurt or possibly killed because of me then I won't live with myself." Dizzy was unsure of me. "I don't know…"

"Please." I said. I was almost about to cry. "I promise." I pulled her into a hug. This one was more emotional. I know Harry messes with Dizzy but I didn't know it would be this bad. If I knew this was how he treated her then I would've done something by now. So I've made another pact to myself. I promised myself that I would protect Dizzy whatever it takes. Which means I'm gonna have to know how to properly fight instead of just bursting out and using my rage and anger to defend for myself and others.

"Wow I didn't know it would be this short but I guess if you had another person with you then everything can get quickly done." I stayed behind to help Dizzy clean up the salon and better a few places. "Voila!" she said as she burst her arms open. "Voila indeed. I took money out of my pocket out of my little bag and gave it to her. "For me?" she said shockingly. Not to mention I gave her a great amount of money. "This is all the money that Harry stole from you. I stole it back while I was cleaning the house. Trust me he won't know because he and the rest of Uma's goons are too busy stealing money from everyone else. I highly doubt he's going to not notice the dent in his savings."

"Yay!" Dizzy squished me this time with her hug. That just made me want to protect her more. She's so innocent and kind-hearted. She doesn't deserve to be treated with disrespect. Uma's been running her mouth off about the disrespect she's been getting but what about Dizzy. Dizzy's been getting the short end of the stick all her life and she deserves better than this. But for right now I have to also start focusing on protecting Dizzy from Harry or Uma or any of her goons. Which also means I have to start practicing on some fighting techniques which means as I hate to admit it. I have to start improving on my pirate lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to do what?" I told Sophie of my plan to continue on with my pirate lessons. "I know it's a bad idea but…" I said. "It's more than bad. It's… It's… Evil! I don't mean to be rude but I thought you wanted to stick with being yourself." she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "I know that and I really do want to be myself but yesterday I saw Harry bullying Dizzy. I know it's what people do here on the Isle but it's not ok to me. I saw her just completely helpless and I don't blame her that's me in her position. I saw myself when she was being bullied. I couldn't take it anymore. Something in me snapped. I wanted to do something about it. But I didn't know how to control myself. This is the only way to truly defend her. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You would do that? Risk everything you got. Risk your entire life to save her?" she asked. "Of course! She's my best friend and she was there for me every time I needed her. If she stands up to Harry because of me than I'm not sure what I would do with myself. I would do anything to protect the ones I love." I said.

"You really do have a heart of gold. I knew you were different from the VK's on this stinking Island but you… You're something. In that case, I will help you. I will help you grow stronger as well. I will help you dance better and fight better. There's more to defending people than just swords and beating people up. All the stories you read. About the princes saving their princesses. They do it with dignity, honor, and selflessness. Not only do you have the qualities of a princess but you have the qualities of a prince. You're starting to figure out who you are and I'm very proud of you." she said as she hugged me.

This is it. I'm starting to get a firm grip on who I am. I'm almost there. I just gotta keep trying. That'll show Harry. I'll show him and everyone on the Isle that opposes me and my beliefs that I am not nothing. My music box fell to the grass and the little dancer started to dance when it opened by itself when it hit the ground. "This is pretty." said Sophie as she picked it up. "Dizzy gave me that. She said it reminded her of me. I've kept it hidden away from Harry along with my other dance stuff. It's really precious to me."

Out of the blue Sophie threw the music box in the air and I freaked out but when I saw what she was doing. I was amazed. She caught the music box as she started dancing. As she kept throwing it in the air she did another graceful dance move and every time she caught it she ended her dance with beauty. "How did you do that?" I asked as she gave me my music box back. "No one taught me. It was a trick I taught myself. Back at Auradon I would do this trust exercise where I would throw an object in the air and catch it while dancing. I do it because if I trust in myself than I believe in myself. That my self-esteem builds up. I erase everything around me and concentrate on the dance and the passion of it."

"Teach me that! Teach me that now!" I said so eager. She looked so graceful and beautiful like a swan when she just did those moves with my music box. "Whoa hold your horses. You still got a lot to learn if you want to start doing complicated moves like that. You've learned all my lessons to tackle the basics. I've seen you successfully dance basic steps. Now we're gonna bump it up a notch and go on to a bit more difficult steps." Well it's not the trust exercise but at least I'm moving on.

"I cannot believe you're moving on! You're finally starting to know more about dancing and that Sophie finally showed you that cool trust thing she does!" As soon as my lessons are over I headed over to Dizzy's to touch up more on my purple highlights. "I wish you were there with me. She was beautiful. At first I was scared when she tossed my music box in the air but when she caught and started repeating the steps while dancing it felt like I was in a more beautiful world with her." I said.

"I'm wondering has Harry…" I was so nervous. After what happened yesterday I bet Harry will be giving Dizzy his special treatment. I even resorted to thievery. Well I only steal from Harry and all the money I stole from Harry is the money he stole from her. I took a few more dollars out and gave it to her. "This is my tip from this morning!" Her eyes lit up when she I gave her money back. "Are you sure Harry won't figure out? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." she said as put her tip in her secret money stash. Not only did I help clean up I also built her a secret place where she can keep all her tips in.

"Harry is so dumb he doesn't even dare check the money. But what you need to worry about is yourself. I'm fine. But right now I have to continue these pirate lessons which I so hate if I'm to protect you and Sophie since you guys are the only friends I have." I said. "You're more than just a person. I swear you have to be princess. You're like sweet, kind, brave, and you know what I mean. But more importantly you're like a mix of the heroes we know and love. You're brave and strong like Mulan, Robin Hood, and Merida but also have the kindness and compassion like Cinderella, Aurora, and Snow White."

"Dizzy! You're so sweet! That's the most nicest thing you've ever said to me. I started organizing my dance stuff under my secret compartment underneath the floorboard. I picked up the journal that Sophie gave me and skimmed through the blank pages. How am I supposed to write my own stories if I have no clue what to write about. I opened up my music box and saw the tiny dancer. Her life must be so simple but yet so magical as she does nothing but dance all day. Then it hit me. I know what to write now. I can write about myself. But what will be different is that I'll write myself in a different world as a different person. I could be a princess, a hero, or maybe a combination of both. It'll have romance, action, and everything. It could be like a story like Mulan's or Belle's.

I was having a really good day as I sat down and started writing in my journal. It will take place in a secret castle. A girl not knowing she was a princess her whole entire life lives secluded from the real world by her wicked and evil brother who wants to use her for her powers. Not only did I started writing my very first story but I also started to paint and sketch in it. If I'm gonna make a story then I must have pretty pictures to help make the story seem interesting. My day was going good so far but it all turned downhill when Uma decided to make surprise visit to my house. "I was told by Harry that you fought back at him and stood up for someone. The someone being the worthless Dizzy Tremaine." said Uma as she interrogated me. "Yes I did. And she's not worthless! The only person that's worthless is you. Treating people like they're nothing and degrading them to the point where they have no hope left in them anymore. You are feared and hated throughout all the Isle. You know if Mal was here she would make everything better. She was a better queen than you were."

Uma exploded when I mentioned Mal. I know Uma and Mal had a falling out over something in the past when they were little kids but she has definitely got to let it go. "Do not mention that snooty witch's name! Mal is nothing like me! I'm ten times better the queen than when she was here for all I know she can rot in Auradon!" I could feel Harry's hook sliding past my throat and staying there. "I would watch what you say right now. You're not in a good position to mess with your captain." I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the comment. It still grosses me out how he can have feelings for her.

"Give it a rest Harry. She still has powers in her and I don't want that to go away." said Uma as she pushed Harry away from me. "I don't want to live like this anymore. Being feared doesn't make me happy. It doesn't get you respect. Being feared gets you more disrespect than you think. Maybe if you showed a bit more compassion and kindness maybe you won't have to being getting all that disrespect you've been complaining about."

"How do you know that? How do you know anything about my life? I didn't want to do this to you but I'm afraid I have to. As your captain I order you to come to your lessons every morning and after that you will continue your duties as the ragged maid you always were and you're no longer allowed to see Dizzy anymore." I still can't believe Uma is denying the truth. But I never told her or Harry that I've been seeing Dizzy. "And don't think about lying because Harry told me how you befriended that annoying little brat."

"Don't call her names! And you don't understand me. There's more to me than what you or Harry sees in me or says about me." I stormed out of the shop and started running to the main city. I was so frustrated I started destroying things in my path. I can't believe I had to go to this limit and go on a rampage. But I can't help it Uma and Harry make me so mad. Why can't no one understand me and accept me for who I am? I threw a rock as hard as I could when I was turning back to leave I heard something strange. Something behind me was opening and when I turned around I saw like some sort of secret passageway. I looked behind me making sure no one was around especially Harry or Uma. I walked up the stairs and saw the most shocking revelation in my life.

Mal's Secret Lair.


	8. Chapter 8

"Whoa." That was all I could say as I walked around. So this is where Mal and her gang hung out. I can't believe she never showed me this but I was mainly doing chores in my house so what can I say. Everywhere the walls were covered with pictures of Mal and her gang. I started sliding my hand on the one of Evie. "Mal you are such an artist." This just gave me an idea. This can be my secret hideout. If I can't take what's going on in my house I can just go over here and spend my time here. I'm sure Mal wouldn't mind. But although this place would need some cleaning up and maybe some retouching on the pictures. I can even pretend I'm a princess here and I'm locked up and waiting for my moment of freedom to come.

The first thing I had on my mind was cross off the picture of Uma. I know Mal wouldn't mind if I spray-painted a huge X on the picture of Uma besides they never got along I mean if you can take Mal tormenting Uma never getting along than I say they got that relationship right. I scavenged around the entire place looking for spray paint. Mal's gotta keep some somewhere I mean she loves art especially graffiti. "Found it. Now I can get rid of that horrid girl in this place." It felt so relieving to cross of Uma's face.

Ever since that day I've been going to Mal's lair ever since. It's just that when I go there it reminds me that even though Mal's in Auradon that doesn't mean she's gone forever. It's like she's always with me and she's always gonna be there for me no matter what. I'm not sure if she shares this connection with me but I consider her more of family than Harry or my other sisters. I know it's terrible to consider other people more of family than my blood relatives but Mal's looked out for me and I know she likes to act like a villain but I can see that there's a part of her that wants to be good. I know she's fighting a battle inside of her. She's fighting whether to do what she wants or what her mom wants her to do.

And during my days of the new rule I've been in more pain than before. Countless swordfights and hostage taking techniques. I'll never become the dancer I dream of becoming. "Where have you been? You've been skipping our dance lessons." said Sophie. Dizzy and I raced to Eden as fast as we could. "I can explain. Uma and Harry found out me being friends with Dizzy and so they made this new rule for me that I'm not allowed to see her and I'm forced to take my pirate lessons every morning which I know conflicts with my dance lessons."

Today's dance lessons were really different. She kind of applied reality to the lessons. She started to draw a huge circle around me. "This is your surroundings. In dance you will be confined to one area of the stage if the situation do calls. I drew this circle because this can also help you with your pirate lessons and with learning self-defense. From what I learned from dance is that you must block out any distractions. You must block out the outside world. Everyone outside of your circle must vanish until in your mind you are completely alone."

"How is this supposed to help me if I'm confined to this much space I have to get out of my circle some time later. And if I stay within my area then I'm gonna get the hard blow and worse face humiliation from the laughing crowds or get killed by Harry. "That's another thing. There is no one outside your circle. Dizzy and myself is not here." she said. "But Harry… He's gonna be around." Sophie suddenly snapped at me. "There is no one around you!" she said. "Ok! Ok… I get you. So what next?" I said. "As your lessons progress the circle will start to get smaller. That is when you'll be faced with your opponent. Since the circle is now big you'll have enough space to start dancing. Remember what I taught you. Except try to dance within the circle. This will teach you about control."

I closed my eyes and started the dancing. I tried to remember everything that Sophie taught me. Strangely I felt graceful I mean I always felt graceful whenever I dance but this time I have no worries. I just let my dancing take me away. It'll be days until I can get into my dress and my ballet shoes. I'm saving those for a special occasion. I was about to do the big leap, the one I keep failing on, I think I'm gonna make it. But sadly I still need some more work on it. I fell to the ground again to my dismay. "Sophie I don't know what happened. I guess I'm not ready yet." I said brushing off the grass on my dress.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about. Don't you know what you just did? You successfully blocked out your surroundings and let your mind and your dance take a hold of you. Dizzy and I saw and you were amazing even that leap attempt which I promise you we will work on that later. But overall you were amazing. You're almost there."

That just gave me hope and maybe I just had an idea on how to succeed in my pirate lessons. I can combine chivalry with dance. I care not to fight like a pirate but I will fight with honor like the noble princes do. When I got back to Mal's lair I instantly started to practice my chivalry. It just have to work. It just have to. And I was right. As the days passed I started to win in my duels. I was noticed by Uma for my good work hey she even let me go early. She's really starting to go easy on me since I was doing a good job of my pirate lessons. Harry is still himself. Still trying to make my life miserable but hey the different thing about me is that it doesn't bother me.

My dancing started to improve as well. As my lessons started to progress my circle started to get smaller. In one day I'm ready for the big test which will include my music box. This is what I've been waiting for. To finally put my hope and trust in what I love to do. "Good work. I say you're even better than me. And I say the dress and the ballet shoes do go well with you." This was the day. I waited for this day to come. My final test. I donned my white dance dress and my ballet shoes for this day. "Now here's the final test. For you to be true dancer you have to be willing to take risks and put your trust and confidence in all of it." said Sophie as she placed my music box in my hand. "You can do it Haven! I know you can!" cheered Dizzy.

I entered my incredibly tiny circle. But I just couldn't seem to do it. I was scared. I didn't want to drop my music box. "But what if I fail? What if I drop it? What if I'm not cut out to be a dancer?" I said cowering my head. "Haven Hook you have passed all of my tests and lessons. You have improved from a bumbling sloppy dancer to a graceful swan but for you to finally become that graceful swan you have to learn to trust yourself and set all of everything you got free."

I looked at Dizzy and all she could do is hug me. "You can do it. This is your moment and I want to see you make your dream come true." I don't want to disappoint Dizzy or Sophie but mainly Dizzy. I thought of all the times that Harry or Uma has put me down but I won't take that anymore. This is my moment. I will show them I am worth something. That I'm not nothing. I can go farther in life. I was ready. I took my stance. I was ready to throw my music box in the air. I closed my eyes and threw it up in the air.

I started dancing. I started spinning. I was on my toes. I could feel the wind flow through my dress and in my hair. I held my breath for the moment to come. And when it came I could finally breath. When I felt my music box land in my hand I threw it up again. I just continued dancing as I kept throwing my music box in the air. My music box opened when I caught it for the final time and I saw the tiny dancer again. Now I can be one with the tiny dancer. Dizzy and Sophie clapped and cheered for me. Dizzy just came charging at me and hugged me. She put so much force in her charge she knocked me to the ground.

"You did it! I knew you could do it!" I just laughed and petted her head. I think today would be the first time I experienced pure happiness. I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Sophie threw herself to the ground and started to hug me. We were covered in grass when we headed back to Dizzy's salon. "If I could name all the best days I had I would say today would be the best day of my life. Just seeing you make your dream come true." said Sophie.

"And the best part is that I had my two best friends help me out and I didn't need a fairy godmother to come save the day. That just shows anything can happen when you put your best foot forward and of course when you put a lot of effort and confidence into it." I said. We just joked around and I did some more dancing and Dizzy gave us a special manicure as a treat for today. I was just so happy. Just so very happy. I danced all the way towards Mal's lair. I was so ready to start writing in my journal because now I think I have a good idea on where my story is gonna go.

It starts with the lonely princess dreaming to be free from her prison. But she sees a butterfly and when she sees it fly away she starts feeling the magic inside of her. She starts to remember her hopes and dreams and why she started planning on escaping her prison in the first place and so with a daring leap she jumps out of the window of her castle and lands on the ground and runs away from her prison. There is where her adventure starts. Where she'll make her dreams come true. I didn't know where to begin up to that point but I know it'll come to me later on.

I thought it was hard to sneak into the house but actually it was easier than I thought it was. Harry is very hard sleeper. I bet he can sleep through a hurricane. I changed back into my regular short red dress and black leggings and put my journal and my dance attire and my music box back into my secret place. I put back on my apron and started scrubbing and sweeping the floors. I lost track of time and attention and started putting dance into my chores. Turns out dance makes time go by faster for me.

I didn't know what was gonna happen next until I bumped into something hard and fell. I looked up and saw Harry. "Harry! I didn't know you were here. How much did you see of that?" I said cowering my head in fear. "Oh I saw everything. Just come with me." He forcefully grabbed my arm and led me to his room. "I know I've been rough on you but ever since you started improving on your pirate lessons and winning your duels. I've been jealous." I was shocked at this. Harry jealous of me. I really must be dreaming.

"What?" I said shocked. "You're not getting me to repeat that again. Anyway I've been saving this for you and now I think you're ready to wear it." I was getting nervous. I swore to myself never to wear any pirate attire but Harry's starting to show me some kindness and I can't just ruin it and I was right. It was a pirate outfit custom made for me. A white lace skirt with a red long sleeved red leather top with a black pirate hat. I had to put it on so I wouldn't get Harry suspicious of me.

When I put on the outfit he made me go around town showing it off. Frankly the only thing I'm showing off is fear. I've been making everyone run away from me in Pirate's Bay but I feel most of that is from Harry. Uma wouldn't stop obsessing over me. I just want to get this done quick and plus the top is uncomfortable. I miss the simple dress I always wear. While Harry wasn't looking I made a bolt towards Dizzy's.

I came in making sure the door was shut closed. "Lock the doors, close the windows, please take care of me!" I was delusional. "Whoa calm down what happened? And why are you dressed as a pirate?" said Dizzy. "Two words. Pirate lessons. I was improving on them because you know of what happened but I forgot to mention to you that I wanted to take them more often because I wanted to know some self-defense and some ways to protect you. But Uma saw improvement and good in me so she started to initiate me into her crew or something like that. I should've just ditched those lessons. Maybe I'm better off being the maid I was before." I said sitting down on a chair.

"Wait a minute. Ever since you started improving on your pirate lessons I've noticed that you've been coming to me with less and less scars and injuries. Has Harry been harming you ever since?" she asked. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Harry was the one that gave me this outfit. He told me that ever since I improved he was jealous and for one moment he was sort of nice to me and that makes me suspicious because he's never nice to me. I bet he's planning something with Uma that involves using me." I threw my pirate hat to the ground and started to take off my top revealing my black tank top. "You would not believe how hot and thick this top feels like." I put back on my regular red bow and I sort of felt like me again. I was about to leave until Dizzy reminded me that tomorrow we're watching the Ben get coronated live.

I know I can't stay at Dizzy's forever. I'm gonna have to go back out there and face the world and have people fear and run away from me. This is not going according to what I had in mind but this obstacle I'm facing gives me an idea for my story. But what I faced doesn't impact me in a bad way because guess what for once I'm happy. For once Harry's being nice to me and I finally can properly dance. For once everything in my life is going exactly as it's planned sort of. But that's what I thought would happen. I never knew what was about to come that would drastically ruin my life and change who I really am.


	9. Chapter 9

I left off my story with the princess setting off towards the world I now it pick it up with her following the butterfly she saw earlier. She follows the butterfly into a mysterious cave where she learns of her past and her true family and who she is. I was so into my story that I didn't hear Dizzy call my name. "You're next and I know I don't want you looking like that when we watch the coronation." It was coronation day and the only time I'll get to see Mal again. Well on tv that is but it's still nice just to see her. I can't wait to see what her dress will look like.

Dizzy promised both Sophie and I makeovers so we can look the part when we watch the coronation. Just because we live on the Isle doesn't mean we don't have the right to look and feel like princesses. Not only were my purple highlights retouched Dizzy gave me this awesome half up half down braided hairstyle. Dizzy also took the time to make all three of us dresses. She told me mine took her the longest to decide since she made me wanted to feel like I was a princess.

"Dizzy you are about to become my very own personal stylist." With the hair and the dress combined I really did feel like a princess. "I knew you'd love it! And by the way how did you convince Uma to let you watch the coronation with us?" asked Dizzy as she was fiddling with her own dress. "It was easy I said I was gonna watch the coronation by myself and they left. Besides Uma planned watching it with her crew and with me not fully initiated into her crew I'm off the hook. No pun intended." I said. "You sneaky girl." she said as we high fived each other.

"It's starting! Everyone it's time!" It was everything I imagined it would be. The dresses and the princesses. And what made it really cool was that Snow White was covering the live broadcast. I don't think Evil Queen will be too happy to see her. Everyone was there. I even saw Mal! Let me say she looked beautiful. Evie did really do a good job of making her dress. And Mal has a boyfriend! I knew the thing between Mal and Harry but her dating Ben that's something else. I guess for a VK love can be possible. True love. But something inside me tells me that Mal's still conflicted between something. Something between Ben and maybe her mom's plans.

"Fairy godmother's looking radiant. But what is happening with Jane's hair?" Jane's fairy godmother's daughter as I was told and I gotta say Jane really has to get some work done on her hair I'm sure Dizzy will be happy to do it if we weren't trapped here on this island. "And there's fairy godmother's wand." Fairy godmother's wand is the most powerful thing in this world. So powerful I heard she doesn't even use it as magic is now frowned upon in Auradon. I even heard she uses it for special occasions like this one. But her wand is so beautiful. Just every little detail. Looks like something good to draw and I bet Maleficent is getting a kick out of this one.

I just have a feeling that on this coronation something is about to go off. The time has come for the official crowning of King Ben. There were children in the chorus singing songs up top. Their voices were so beautiful like angels sent from the heavens. Ben walked up to the front for his moment of glory. This is what I love about Auradon and what can happen if we combine our worlds. We can all share the happiness, the glory, and the honour that's been bestowed upon this wonderful world. Mal walked up to Ben and they both bowed Belle and her beast. I know his name is Adam but it's so hard not to call him beast since that's what he basically was majority of his life no offense to him.

After some dialogue from Ben and his parents it was time for the crowning moment again no pun intended. Fairy godmother took her wand out of the case and said the words that will change Ben's life. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

"I do solemnly swear."

"Then it is my honor and joy to bless our new king." Out of nowhere someone grabbed the wand out of fairy godmother and that's when the chaos began. The wand was out of the person's control. The fool had to carelessly aim it out the window and a bolt of magic from the wand struck the barrier. I never thought this could happen. We felt the barrier break. Everything shook and we kept holding onto something for support. When the shaking stopped we slumped back down into our seats looking at ourselves. "Do you guys have a feeling that Maleficent left the Isle?" I said nervously. I know she did. Maleficent's been planning escape for a long time and she wouldn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Let's keep watching. Maybe something from Mal will give it away." said Sophie. I just hoped this wouldn't involve Mal as well. "Mal please let it not be you." I sighed a breath of relief when I saw it was Jane who grabbed the wand. Wait why would Jane take the wand? Was she a part of Maleficent's big plan too? Did Mal coerce her into joining them? Mal please don't take this path.

"Child what are you doing?!"

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Poor Jane she shouldn't resort to magic to make herself look beautiful she should know along with everyone that true beauty comes from who you are as a person. If you're kind and warm at heart and you're not afraid to show it and chase after your dreams and passions then you are beautiful no matter what you look like on the outside. Mal stepped in and grabbed the wand from Jane. When the wand was in her grasp everyone was scared and backed away from her. The rest of her friends joined her and they were ready to go. "Mal… Please… Don't." I said as I was almost about to cry.

"You really want to do this?" Ben is brave to step in.

"We have no choice, Ben! Our parents…"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." He's right. He shares the same opinion I have. Our parents made choices that led to their downfall and we were taught to be like them and we're forced to do whatever they tell us to. But we're not our parents. We're our own person and we have the right and freedom to make our own choices. The crowd was hushed and Dizzy, Sophie, and I held onto each other and hoped that Mal would make the right choice. "Mal you're better than your mother. You're not like her at all. So please think about the choice you're making."

"I think I want to be good." Yes, that's it Mal let it all out. Let all your pain and frustrations all out and reveal yourself as the true person and let everyone know what you actually want and who you really are.

"You are good." said Ben.

"How do you know that?"

"Because… Because I'm listening to my heart."

"You're good Mal. You've always been. You've always been that special person I can look up to. Every time Harry and Uma bullied me you were always there to save the day and defend me from them You always told me never let anyone tell you what to do. You always encouraged me to chase my dreams. I was your little princess as you always called me. " I said as a lone tear streaked from my face.

"I want to listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me we are not our parents." said Mal as she turned to her friends. I smiled so wide my cheekbones started to hurt. "I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy. And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Carlos got over his fear of dogs! Wow Auradon is a land of change and opportunity.

"And Evie…" Dizzy and I stretched more closer to the tv to hear what Mal has to say. "You do not have to be dumb to get a guy. You are so smart." Dizzy and I awed and hugged each other. It's been about time someone told Evie that. Besides I was expecting Evie to fall head over heels to a guy and act dumb to get him and I bet that guy she fell in love with is a big jerk.

"I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good you guys." And one by one all of her gang chose to become good with exception of Carlos who was still nervous of the outcome to come.

"So just to be clear we don't have to worry about how really mad our parents will be?" I can understand him. Everyone laughed alongside him including me. "Because they're gonna be really really mad." After Ben told Carlos that their parents can't reach them from where they are Carlos joined the good side and all was happy or so I thought. Suddenly a blast of thunder and green smoke came out from the window. It manifested itself right in front of the gang and just like as I predicted it was Maleficent.

"I'm back!" This cannot be good. Sophie just fainted at the sight. I bet she knew what's going to come and sadly I know what's gonna come too. Total world domination. But I know Mal and she won't let her mom ruin her life any longer.

"It can't be. Go away mother!" Yes I know Mal and I know her mom's been bossing her around for her life always telling her what to do and how to act. It must be stressful. Mal's gotta explode from that some time and I guess today might be the time. "She's funny!" Maleficent started laughing and just demanded the wand from Mal. Mal looked like she was about to give the wand to her mom but in a split second she threw the wand to fairy godmother. "Yes!" I said with my hands up in the air. Fairy godmother was about to say her trademark phrase until Maleficent froze everyone. The screen blacked out from there.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" said Dizzy. "Probably Mal will save the day. I know Mal and I know she's gonna follow her heart and do what she really wants to do." I said. "Everything you said about Mal before. Is all that true? Was she really there for you like that?"

"Before I met you it was me and Mal. She was like my sister to me. It's sad to say but Harry, Harriet, and CJ I consider them none of my family. It's always been Mal. Ever since we both met she's cared for me and took me under her wing. I'll never forget that day we both met."

"It's like with me and Evie. That's another thing we have in common. We all look up to someone from the main gang as a sister. Wow we really are best friends! Tell me. Tell me the story of how you and Mal met."

"Mal and I date back way long in the past. Before I met you and Sophie. It all started out in a stormy day. I've seen storms but on that day it was a real howler." I remembered it all. My brother sent me out to do errands for him and it just so happens to be a big storm out I couldn't argue with my brother so I went out. The winds were blowing hard. I couldn't walk in a straight line. I was fighting to get those errands done and also to get some shelter. I don't even think there were errands I had doing. I bet he just sent me out in the storm just to watch me suffer. I tripped and fell on various things. I dodged random items. I was soaked all over. Until she came.

Something hit me in the head knocked me over to where Mal's lair is. She saw me. Mal was the only thing I saw until I blacked out. When I woke up. I was in her lair all snuggled up in a bed with her and the rest of her gang looking very concerned for me.

" _Kid you ok?"_

" _I think so. I'm not sure. One minute I was out in the storm and next thing I know something hit me in the head and I blacked out." I felt my head and felt a bandage going across from my forehead and the blood seeping through a part of the bandage._

" _What were you doing out in the middle of the storm?"_

" _He told me to do some errands. I should be out right now. If I don't finish my errands in time he's going to kill me." I was in a rush to get out. I hopped off the bed and tried to get a good footing. I lost balance and I almost fell until Mal caught me and placed me back into the bed._

" _You have to rest and you can't go back out there. It's too dangerous. And wait a minute who's he? Who made you go out into the storm?" At that time I was nervous of Mal and her gang. Mal was the queen and she had loyal followers I didn't want to make a mistake I'll end up regretting._

" _I can't tell you. He's going to hurt me if I tell you."_

" _Kid you don't have to be afraid. Just tell me." Mal put her hand on her shoulder. I never felt a warm hand like that before. That was when I knew I could trust her._

" _My brother. You may have heard of him. My brother's Harry Hook. He told me to go out and finish some errands that's why I was out in the storm… Please don't hurt me your majesty!"_

" _Kid I am not going to hurt you. I can't believe he told you to go out there. Has he hurt you before? Is this why you're really scared to tell me because he'll hurt you?"_

" _Yes… Yes… Yes! Thank you for understanding. I'm Haven. Harry's little sister. I'm the youngest out of the family. I only live with my brother since dad gave him the special honor as he calls it in taking care of me. Harry's done nothing but treat me around like I'm his personal little maid. If I make a mistake or displease him or Uma he hurts me. He takes pleasure in torturing me and making me cry and seeing me bleed."_

" _I can't believe it. That little jerk is going to get it from me after this storm ends." I grabbed Mal's arms as she was about to leave the bed. "No don't! If you go then he'll hurt you too. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me and it's fine. I'm used to it anyway."_

" _You don't want me to confront Harry because you want to protect me… Haven you have a warm and strong heart. I can feel it. You look like a strong and beautiful girl who has wonderful dreams and passions. Never let anyone take that away from you. You're an amazing girl. I want to take you under my wing. And don't worry as long as I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you." Mal brought me in for a hug._

"Mal's hug was the first hug I've ever had. And ever since that day she's been by my side ever since. I guess she saved me that day." I said. Dizzy leaned closer to me and put her hand on top of my hand. "You saved both of each other. You gave each other something to love when you needed love. I called you a princess. But you're more than that. You're a real hero and I'm proud to be your best friend." Dizzy hugged me and when the screen came back on and when Sophie started to regain consciousness I knew I was living a good life so far.

 **Haven's Coronation Hairstyle:** /images/blog/2014/JULY/homecoming_hair/homecoming_ 

**Haven's Coronation Dress:** . 


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow! Look at the fireworks!" Sophie pointed out as we climbed to the top part of the salon and saw the fireworks from there. "If only we were there right now. I bet those guys are having fun." she said. "Don't worry that'll be us soon. Now that Ben's king I bet he's gonna bring over more villain kids and you never know maybe the next set will be us." This was my first time seeing something bright, colorful, and beautiful. I've heard of fireworks but I've never seen them before. I swear my life is now in color. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep over we can figure out a way to sneak you back in since you said Harry is a heavy sleeper." Dizzy was begging me to sleep over but thankfully I've got Mal's lair. The one place Harry won't even to go into look besides he doesn't know how to open it which makes it a safe zone for me.

"I'll be fine. I have a secret hiding place not even Harry or Uma knows. By the time morning comes I'll still be the same old me." When I got to Mal's lair I got back to my story. I didn't even change out of my dress. The dress Dizzy made for me is so beautiful I couldn't just take it off and wash off the hair and makeup. Today I felt like a princess and I want to feel like a princess for the night as well. So I pick up my story where the princess follows the butterfly to a mysterious cave. When she enters she sees a sight none other than she sees. She sees crystals all over. Every time she takes a step on the cave floor it glows a bioluminescent blue.

She sees the butterfly perched on a crystal and when she comes to it. The butterfly suddenly glows and reveals a beautiful enchantress like woman. She reveals to her that she's her mother and that the princess is the true heir to the throne. She tells the princess that long ago her brother became corrupt with darkness and power and took the throne for himself. That he locked her away in a secret castle shrouded in mystery away from the kingdom because of the powers she has. But the princess is doubtful whether or not to take her place in royalty since she doesn't the think this is what the people would want as a ruler. But her mother still encourages her to to become the one true queen and restore balance as she is her daughter and the one true heir and to always be herself and never lose sight of her.

As I was starting to finish up the drawings I was beginning to think. A princess can glow. A princess can glow like a star. You don't have to be royalty to be a princess. There's always a princess in everyone. I know it. Mal always called me her princess. Even Sophie and Dizzy call me a princess. I don't care what Harry or Uma or anyone on the Isle thinks of me. I'm just gonna be myself. I'm still gonna be the princess I'm meant to be.

" _When you feel like you're ready to go_

 _Somewhere you've never been_

 _Make a wish and the dream in you grows_

 _Shining as bright as day_

 _Carrying you far away_

 _The story begins with the light in your heart_

 _A fantasy, a dream, and a spark_

 _Once you believe inside you are ready to shine_

 _The princess inside you will show_

 _You are the glow, you are the glow"_

I looked through my past drawings and just treasured the moments I had when it came writing this story and I can't wait to treasure the moments that are to come. I started walking around and started to spin and twirl around. I think my princess is starting to come out now.

" _Look around take in all that you see_

 _You just might be surprised_

 _A world of enchantment and pure majesty_

 _You'll be discovering_

 _The princess that you're meant to be_

 _The story begins with the light in your heart_

 _A fantasy, a dream, and a spark_

 _Once you believe you are ready to shine_

 _Bright as the world's ever known_

 _You are the glow"_

I went down to the balcony and while it's not much of a view it's still better than nothing. Just looking at all the wrecked stands and gloomy buildings just makes me feel sorry that I want to leave the Isle one day. One day I might just be getting a letter from King Ben and while I might be excited I'll also feel sad as I'll be leaving my best friend behind and all the people here that does deserve a second chance. Someday I imagine Ben decreeing that our two worlds should be united and that the barrier will finally be broken down and when it happens that golden road will finally connect our two worlds and only then will we stand as one nation with one dream.

" _Feel your strength, you can face the world_

 _Believe every day, everything is possible_

 _A magical journey awaits_

" _The story begins with a light in your heart_

 _A fantasy, a dream, and a spark_

 _Once you believe you are ready to shine_

 _The princess inside you will show_

 _You are the glow, you are the glow_

 _You are the glow"_

I am a princess but I'm also the glow that will shine when my time comes. That just gave me an idea for my story. I went back to my book and crossed out a previous line I wrote and changed it to the princess's mother telling her that she is the glow and that she is the kingdom's light that the people need to restore balance. "I am a princess. I am the glow." I said to myself.

Everything was perfect and everything was just how it was all going according to plan. Well according to my dreams and then it ended. I woke up the next morning not knowing the time and when I saw it was like 1:30 I quickly got changed and left Mal's lair. It's a good thing I left my book and dress in Mal's lair because what's to come next will change me and my views.

I sneaked into the door and I thought Harry was out the house or sleeping. I mean he barely ever comes in my room. I walked into my room and saw that my room was completely messed up and destroyed. The one place I went to was my secret compartment. Everything was gone. The ballet shoes, the white dress I made, and most importantly my music box. "Haven. Looking for this." I turned around and saw Uma holding my music box. "It's really pretty it would be terrible though if something bad happened to it." she said as she opened it up and saw the tiny dancer dance.

"Please don't that's very precious to me." I said. "I bet. Harry take care of her." From behind Harry held me down while he led me downstairs. His grip was so tight and when I tried to get away from him it ended up with me falling down the stairs. He picked me up again and led me down to a chair. "What are you doing?" I said as he continually held me down. "This is about you disobeying orders. Not only have you disobeyed orders from your captain but you also started pursuing something that I haven't approved of you doing." Uma dumped out all of my dance stuff on the table along with my music box.

"You're not the boss of me. This is my life and I'm not gonna let anyone change me. How is dance something you don't approve. Dance is the most greatest thing that happened to my life. It allowed me to explore my passions and dreams more. And it allowed me to let more love into my life. And you tell me love is weak. It's not. Love is actually a really great and awesome feeling. Love and friendship aren't stupid."

"I know one thing for certain. You have no room for love and friendship in your life." said Harry as he closed up on me. "You have no idea what love and friendship is and how meaningful it is. That's why you push anyone that tries to offer you love because just one tiny drop of love reminds you you still have that big hole in your heart." I felt Harry's hand strike me against my right cheek.

"You know nothing of my life sister." He spat out the word as much as he hates using it on me. "But you have made an improvement than the first time you started your pirate lessons so we'll spare you but all of your little trinkets serve as a distraction and we can't have that anymore." Here's where it gets worse. Uma started to rip up my white dress and I was forced to watch. Then Harry grabbed my ballet shoes and just ripped them up. I tried to get them to stop but they refused to stop. I just watched them tear up my dreams. I saw that the music box was just sitting off to the side. I tried sneaking in through the chaos to try to grab it but Harry was quick.

"This is a very pretty music box too bad it has to go away." he said as he watched the tiny dancer. "Please don't destroy it. It's very precious to me. Someone very dear to me gave it to me." I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have mentioned that someone gave me the music box. "Oh you didn't steal it. Well I'll offer to make a deal if you tell me who gave it to you then we can spare your precious music box." If I tell him Dizzy gave it to me. It'll also give away that I've been seeing Dizzy. I can't endanger Dizzy's life. "You're just going to hurt or kill the person that I'll say." I said. "You're clever. Now tell me who gave it to you."

"I'm not telling you because I'm not afraid of you. I was before but not anymore." I said trying to stand my ground. "Bad answer." I tried to stop him but it was too late. He smashed the music box to the wall and all the parts came flying out and into the floor. "Oops." I went towards the now broken music box. I gathered up all the parts and the tiny dancer that broke off from her stand. "That was the only thing that reminded me of the dreams and passions I shared. Just why? Why? Why are you so cruel and mean to me?" This is a question I've been asking myself but I just couldn't take it anymore I need to know the answer now.

"When you came to this world you were different than us. You were so good, so innocent, and so kind. I can't take it anymore and I'll do anything to break you down." This moment is gonna scar me forever and when I mean forever. I mean forever! With one quick swipe Harry's hook came down on my face. I was in excruciating pain. Blood seeped from a scar starting to from near my right eye. Thank my lucky stars that he missed my eye.

Remember when I told you guys that there would be a moment that would change me forever and that I wouldn't expect it coming. This would be the moment. Everything's destroyed. My music box, my ballet shoes, my dance dress, but most importantly my dreams are destroyed. I think Harry's succeeded his plan of breaking me down because now there's nothing for me to live for. Reality hit me in the face. I can't keep living in a dream. It's time for me to wake up. It's time for me to realize that I'm not getting off the Isle. I'll always be an Isle girl I was a fool to think Ben would get me off the Isle. I was a fool to even try to be someone I'm not.

 ***My chromebook glitched on me in the previous chapter when I was trying to upload the images for Haven's coronation look. Song used in this chapter The Glow by Shannon Saunders.**


	11. Chapter 11

I pushed one guy out of the way as I was making my routine rounds. Everywhere I looked people feared me and cowered away from me. I spread fear everywhere I went and I'm not sure why but I love it. I learned my lessons about keeping secrets and conspiring against Uma and Harry. Not only did some of my property got damaged by them Harry also gave me a scar that would stay with me permanently on my face. A scar that stays near my right eye which starts a bit off my forehead and ends down to the corner of my lip.

Not only did Uma put me in charge of the rounds around the Isle she left me in charge in collecting money from the people here in the Isle. I arrived to one lady at a worn down stand selling rotting food at Pirate's Bay. "You know the drill. Fork it over and no one gets hurt." I said. She was hesitant in handing me the money. "Please don't steal from me. This is all I have let me off this once."

"You know the rules! Every cent you make goes to Uma! Now before my temper gets the better of myself hand it over before anyone gets hurt." I said as I revealed my sword. The lady quickly handed over the money and ran away screaming. I looked back and everyone else started emptying out their drawers and handed me their money. So basically I just ransacked a whole marketplace in like a minute.

"Did you really get this much out of everyone in the market?" I handed Uma the money when I reported back to her ship. "Yes captain. It only took threatening that one lady to get everyone fearing for their lives." I said. "Why didn't I recruit you on my crew in the first place. But although I'm kind of disappointed in you a bit." I was shocked. I've done everything she and Harry told me to do. I mean I've become the perfect pirate for them. Even Harry's started to become more nicer to me and he's finally stopped beating me and started treating me like I'm actually part of the family.

But I do all this and still I don't have Uma's not satisfied with me. I've stolen, I've hurt people, I've even ransacked and destroyed a bunch of places what more can I do. "I know somewhere inside of you is the old you. You still want to be the person you want to be but let me tell you. You've already succeeded your mission. You've already become who you really are. But you're still connected to something and I know what it is… Your friends. Yes you've strayed away from them leaving them with worries about where you are and what happened to you. But to prove to me you're loyalty I'm giving you your ultimate task. Are you ready for it?"

"I'm ready for anything captain."

"I want you to steal from your former best friend and when you're done I want you to meet me in Eden along with Harry. There we'll watch you finish off the last part of your task. Do you understand?" No I can't do that! I can't steal from Dizzy! Even though I left Dizzy and Sophie with a vanish I've still kept a soft and warm spot for them in my heart. I can't hurt them especially Dizzy. But I have to do what I have to do. Besides this is what I am. And if I'm to be a pirate and to fully embrace the VK life then I have to do what Uma and Harry tells me to do.

When I came to Dizzy's salon I was so nervous. I didn't want to do this but I have no choice. I just wish Mal was here then she help me get out of this situation. I came into the salon while Dizzy was sweeping up the remaining hair scattered on the floor. "Haven! You're back!" Dizzy dropped what she was doing and hugged me. I tried to hold in my tears. I tried to hold it in.

"Where were you?" I separated Dizzy from me and decided to give this to her very gently. "I can't be with you anymore. Harry and Uma found out about us being best friends. I'm sorry." I said as I crouched down to her. "What are you talking about? We're best friends. I know we can figure this out together. Just come live with me. I'll protect you. But first thing's first we need to get you out of that pirate outfit you hate so much." She tried to hug me again but I stopped her. "No it's not that. It's not you it's me. I've been a fool all my life. I've been living in a dream. All this time I thought I could be someone I'm not. Turns out that's not how the world works. I have to be what the world categorize me as. I'm a VK and I have to start living like one."

"What did Harry do to you? Because if he hurt you then he has to answer to me."

"Dizzy you don't understand!" I stood up and slammed my fist on the desk while hearing some glass shattering. I lifted my fist up and saw I broke some glass statue. "I'm not a princess. I'm not an Auradon girl and I never will be. Ben won't even get us off the Isle. We're just gonna rot here forever. Just stop with the silly little dreams and fork it over!" That was so painful telling her that and demanding money out of her.

Dizzy slowly went to the register and started taking out her profits. "I know you have more. Fork it over." She was shocked but she did as I told her too. She went to her secret compartment where she keeps the money I stole back from Harry. I snatched the rest of her savings away and just knocked everything off the desk. "Haven… I thought you were the one…"

"Well… You thought wrong!" I ran out of the salon in tears. I headed to Mal's lair for some time alone. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I said all those terrible things to her. Dizzy. My best friend. The friend that's been there for me all my life along with Mal. I can't believe I hurt her. But this is me and I have to live with it.

 **Dizzy's POV:**

"You called for an emergency meeting?" After I was done cleaning up the mess Haven made Sophie came in calling for an emergency meeting in Eden. "Yes. It concerns with Haven. I don't get it one day we were all hanging out watching the coronation and having a good time but next thing you know she's turned into a… A…" Sophie refused to say the word so I decided to say it for her. "A villain." She cried a bit into my shoulders when she heard the nasty truth.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's a phase she's going through. I bet Harry's just making her do it for a day I bet she's gonna be the same old happy Haven by the time tomorrow comes." I said trying to comfort Sophie. "You don't understand it's been two weeks since the coronation and Haven's been like this ever since. Is it something we've done? Are we suddenly not good enough for her?"

Sophie's starting to talk crazy. I had to get her to snap out of it. I slapped her in the face with all my might. "What did you do that for?" she said as she was rubbing the cheek I slapped. "Get ahold of yourself. Now listen we have nothing to do with the dramatic change in Haven. I bet Harry has something to do with it. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I'll do. Surely I will possibly die but i'll give my life to save Haven."

"Dizzy you'll risk your life for her even after what she's done to you?" cried Sophie. "Of course! She's my best friend and I'll do anything to get her back again. I know somewhere inside that tough skin the old her is still lingering inside of her just trying to escape. If we can just reach that old part we just might have a chance. But we don't know where she could be and if we did find her she could possible be with Uma or Harry or maybe even both."

"Well you better start reaching out for Haven's old part quick because… Here she comes! And she's with Harry and Uma and I swear they look like they're packing a lot of fire inside of them." Sophie started to run and she tried to get me to hide. "No! No more hiding! It's my time to save Haven. Haven protected and saved me many times before now it's time I do the same to her. You're one of her only two friends she's got. Won't you fight for her too?"

Sophie was nervous. I can see she's still intent on running. But after some time and me bugging her that they were gonna be here soon she said… "I'll do it. I know with her new attitude I was scared and thought I lost her forever until I remembered all the times I've had with her and the knowledge and dancing I've passed onto her. I just kind of forgot all that ever since Haven changed. But now I'm ready to bring back the old Haven we know and love." Sophie linked hands with me and together we can bring back our Haven. I hope. For some reason they didn't come. They didn't come our way.

Then suddenly someone from behind grabbed us and I think I know who it is from the hook I see from behind me.

 **Haven's POV:**

"You have the money?" I gave Uma everything I owed her which all came from Dizzy. I still can't get over the fact that I hurt Dizzy like that. Not only did I raise my voice at her I went violent towards her. I even told her how ridiculous her dreams were. If Mal was here she would be so disappointed in me. "Well done. It seems like you are on the road to a better life." said Uma as she stashed the money I gave her away. "The only reason I wanted you to meet me here was because this is the place where you had all your memories… Don't think about lying because I had Gil spy on you." She had that dumbbell spy on me! I can't believe it! This is just invasion of privacy!

"Before you get mad let me tell you it was all for good measures. So your final test. To prove your loyalty to me you must…" Harry dragged Dizzy and Sophie in front of me. I was shocked. What were they doing here? "What are those girls doing here? They have no meaning to me whatsoever." I know that's not true but I'll do anything I can to protect them. "I think they do. I think they're the ones that's holding you back from my full loyalty from you. I want you to break your connection with them and not just mentally… No that just won't do. I want you to kill them."

Harry has them placed right in front of me. He took his sword out and forcefully placed it in my hand. "Go ahead sister. If you want to part of the family. If you want to be loved. You got to do it." Something about Harry calling me sister was comforting like this time he's saying it like I'm actually a human being and not just a thing he carries around. Uma and Harry were just cheering me on to kill them. I gripped the sword in my hand and was ready. "Hold up… Too easy. I want to pick who you kill first. How about that little runt who started this entire mess over there?"

I gasped a little. I can't kill Dizzy. I just can't. I can't even hurt an innocent. I was ready to do it. I was prepared to swing my sword until Sophie started speaking. "So this is how it all ends. You becoming what Harry and Uma wants you to be and you having to face the misery because of your poor choices." she said. "Shut up! You don't know what I want!" I wanted to get this quick and over with so I can finally earn Harry and Uma's trust and loyalty.

"I do. I do know what you want and I know this isn't what you want. I know for a fact you want to be a dancer and you want to go to Auradon and live your dreams and passions. You can still be that girl again. You don't have to do this. Just think about the choice you're making right now. You can either kill both of us and become a pirate and live the rest of your life following Uma's and Harry's orders or you can change. You can go back to your old ways. You can come back with us. You can be the better person you've always were."

"Don't listen to her Haven she's just trying to deceive you. We're your only friends." said Uma. I was caught in a conflict and sadly I'm in the middle. "No Haven Uma's trying to deceive you. Uma's doing this to you because she knows you're stronger than her. Same with your brother. It may seem weird to you that you might be stronger than them but you are. Remember when I told you that I know who you are. I'm ready to tell you who you are. You're kind, compassionate, and warm-hearted. You're a princess and not just anyone's princess. You're our princess. You've displayed the kindness, generosity, loyalty, morality, and hopefulness and all the other qualities that make up a princess. I thought princesses only exist in Auradon but I truly think the Isle has a princess. Think about what you want. Think about Mal... If she was here right now she would be so disappointed."

I looked again at Dizzy and she was giving me her innocent child look. "Haven?" she said. I looked at her once again after turning to face Harry and Uma. "Dizzy?" I said with an innocent and light tone. Then all the memories flooded inside of me. Every memory I had with Dizzy. From the moment I first met her to the times when she gave me the music box and all the great times we had hanging out.

" _You'll always be my best friend Dizzy no matter what."_

" _Always?"_

" _Always."_

I came back to reality and realized what I was doing. "Well what are you waiting for. Kill her!" I turned back to Harry and Uma and threw the sword on the ground. "I can't! I won't do it!" I'm going back to be rebellious and defiant self. "You fool! Don't you see what you're doing! You're throwing everything you've worked for!"

"No! I'm throwing everything you worked for! You've always acted around like a high horse ever since Mal left. That day I came back after the coronation I thought it was ok to be like you for some time. Even if it meant disconnecting from what I truly believe. But now I'm not going to have anymore of it. These girls are my friends. My true friends. They've been with me all my life and we're not really much of a gang we're more of a family and I know one thing that family sticks out for one another. I should've realized that sooner. Dizzy I'm so sorry for everything I said and did to you at the salon. Will you ever forgive me?" I said as I took off my pirate hat.

"You'll always be my best friend Haven no matter what." she said. She reached into my arm and grabbed the red ribbon I used to wear in my hair. "I gave this to you when we first met and ever since then you've been sporting that hairstyle ever since. It looks better on you than anyone else." she said as she put my red ribbon back on for me. Harry had enough he grabbed his sword from the ground. I couldn't see what he was going to do until Dizzy pushed me away and next thing I knew she was on the ground with a scar on her right cheek.

I ran over to Dizzy. I tried tending to her wound. I cut a piece of my skirt off and applied the pathetic excuse of a bandage to her cheek. She turned around and was glad to see that the fire and spark in her eyes were still there. "I told you I was going to protect you one day." I did this to her. If I wasn't so reckless and careless she would've been fine. I turned to Harry as he was slowly wiping the blood off his sword. "How dare you hurt her! No one raises a sword, fist, voice, or hook to my best friend!" I took out my sword and was ready to duel with Harry little did I know that duel was going to be a fail on me.

I thought that if I could defeat Harry before then I can do it again. I was wrong. It turned out that harry trained really and exceptionally hard ever since I kicked his butt before. After he knocked my sword out of my hand he had me at neck point. "I've never murdered anyone before but you'll be my first kill and I'll be sure to make it memorable." Harry's creepy voice left a lingering creepiness inside my system. "Give it a rest Harry. Give it a rest. We still need someone to fill in for the position of ragged maid ever since Haven rose up." Well looks like I'm back to how it used to be. Me being the ragged maid and the abuse and beatings. Well it's alright I'm fine with going back to the old ways besides I'm used to Uma and Harry treating me bad and abusing me.

"See you later maid." said Uma as she kicked me hardly when I was on the ground. Sophie and Dizzy helped me up and brushed all the dirt and grass off myself. "Thank you. For fighting for me. For all of us. Mal would be so proud of you if she saw that." said Dizzy. Even though I;m back to my old self I'm still not satisfied with myself. Just look at myself. I've done terrible and unforgivable things. I was a… A… A villain! I was evil.

I picked up my sword and just thought of the times I was evil. I've beaten and threatened people and I've also stolen from them. There is nothing that can undo what I've done. No magic is strong enough to do that. "What have I done?" I said as I threw my sword and sheath on the ground. "There's nothing more for me now. I can't make up for what I've done. I'm a villain now and there's nothing in the world that can reverse it." I said.

"No there's always time. There's always time to keep on trying and do the right thing. There's still time to make things right." said Dizzy as she sat with me. The guilt is getting to me now. I can't even live or cope with myself or with Dizzy and Sophie. "There's… There's no hope for me. I was a total jerk to you guys and I don't know why you still forgive me after all those things I've did."

"We're your friends. We've always been there for each other. It's like what you said we're a family and family always looks out for each other." said Sophie. It became too much and I just got up and ran. Ran back to Mal's lair to be alone. I don't want to do anything except be alone.


	12. Chapter 12

So after being done with evil and villainy I decided to leave the house. If I'm to make my life a little bit better than I'm gonna have to move out and go far away from Harry. Well I moved into Mal's lair. Not sure if he knows I live there now but it kept him away for a very long time. But I still have my old job back working at Uma's shop. But at least I don't have to cook and clean for Harry anymore.

I came back from a very long day of work. When I jumped on the bed I looked to the side and saw the music box. I brought the music box with me along with the broken ballet shoes, and the ripped up white dance dress. Even though it's broken and won't ever work I like to keep it with me. It's one of the only things reminding me about Dizzy. Even though Dizzy and Sophie have already forgiven me I still chose to detach myself away from them. I'm the reason that Dizzy got hurt. I'm the reason why both of their lives were at stake. I tried so hard to go back to how it used to be but every time I try to help everyone just runs away from me. I try to reason with them that I'm not evil anymore. That I'm back to my old ways but it's no use they all fear me. I've been going on with the rest of my life like this. Even though like 5 months since the coronation passed I'm still feared by everyone.

What have I done? Sophie was right. I should've just chosen to do what I want instead of worrying over what Uma and Harry wants out of me. I'm no better than how I was before. Sometimes at night before I go to bed I cut myself and create my own scars to remind me that the pain of the past still haunts me and to never go back to a life that almost killed my friends and me. It was one mistake. I made one mistake and it was over for myself. I even put up my pirate outfit in front of me where I can always see it to help me remind me more of when I was evil.

But there is some good news in my life. Well not in my life but hearing good news makes me happy. Mal and Ben are dating and they're taking a tour of the entire Auradon kingdom and soon enough she'll be crowned a lady of the court as the days of Cotillion are starting to wind down. I even started counting down days to Cotillion. I've found myself an old tv that still miraculously works in Facilier's shop. That's how I'm keeping track of the news and it's nice to see Mal again even if it's on the tv. Everywhere flyers of Ben and Mal and Cotillion are being posted up on the Isle. I grabbed some before Uma and her gang vandalized them. They're the only pictures I have of Mal and my hopes and dreams.

I know it won't ever happen and I know I'll be stuck here in the Isle forever but I like to have some things that will remind me of my past. Of when I was happy and full of joy. When I had dreams and would do anything to achieve them. "Oh Mal. I wish you were back. Things are starting to look really dark and dreary in my life right now." I said as i was preparing for another tiring day of work.

It was another day of serving rude guests their orders and a lot of sweeping, scrubbing, and dish washing. I'm back to being Cinderella. Harry came in being all dramatic as usual and pushed me away as he sat with his crew. I just nodded to myself and continued sweeping. He turned the tv on and guess what it reveals today's news. It reveals Mal and Ben being bombarded with questions by the paparazzi. I smiled at the screen as I saw Mal and Ben together. I just thought they look so cute together. Then the moment was ruined when Uma threw some food at the screen. "Well that was disrespectful." I mumbled to myself. I know Uma is the queen but Uma won't ever be like Mal. Uma's nothing like Mal. At least with Mal you can have fun and let loose and not worry about having your money stolen just make sure keep your trinkets close to you because Jay had a stealing problem but it's not his fault it's his dad that taught him all that stuff.

"Poser."

"Traitor." Uma got all of her crewmates to throw food at the screen and say rude comments about Mal. Everyone but Gil joined in. Gil being himself is totally out of it like always not entirely sure why Uma is letting him stay with the crew but she is the captain and the queen so whatever she says goes. "Oh I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. You know what I mean?" said Harry as he flicked some food off the screen.

"Gil! You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" Gil was too busy eating. I say he is a complete airhead like the rest of Gaston's children. "Yeah what they said." Even though I've detached myself from Uma and Harry it's still fun to listen in on their conversations. I come to work at this filthy place every day so it's hard not to listen in when Uma basically says her conversations of how she hates Mal every single day

"That little traitor. Who left us in the dirt!"

"Who turned her back on evil."

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." The room got so quiet when Gil mentioned that. I can see he's trying to help out but he needs to know when to keep his mouth shut because he's going to be on the road for pain. I stopped sweeping for a bit and just started listening distracted by the conversation. "Back when we were kids. C'mon you remember she called her shrimpy and the name just kind of…" Uma held Harry back from attacking the poor kid. Gil got this scared look in his eyes as he was waiting to say the last word. "Stuck."

Uma let out a growl and turned back to face Harry. "That snooty little witch. Who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing." Gil opened his big mouth again and this time his comment left me giggling. "No she left you that sandbox and said you could have the shrimp…"

Uma banged her fist on the table and turned to Gil. " I need you to stop talking." she said as she plastered a fake smile. I giggled a little and Uma turned to face me and my body went ice cold. "What are you laughing at?" she said as she made her way towards me. "N-n-nothing Ma'am." I'm in for it now. "Were you just laughing at me?" she said as she motioned Harry to follow her. I just hope I don't get another scar. I already have two permanent scars on my face I'm not ready for a third.

"No I wasn't. Honest." I'm only lying to get out of this but Uma's not gonna let this slide. "You know it's a good thing I haven't gained your loyalty towards me because I wouldn't be able to do this. Harry do your thing." And what I expected came. Harry swiped his hook and made a third scar a little on the edge of my right cheek next to the scar he made earlier when he caught me for dancing. I should be getting used to pain right now. But I guess my arms are the only thing that's gotten used to pain since I basically scarred my arms.

"I just love seeing your blood on my hook. It just satisfies me to see you suffer." said Harry as he leaned over and said it in my ear. "Now get back to work or I feed you to the sharks!" I ran away grabbing my broom and running over to the kitchen area. "Yes Ma'am." Once I got into the kitchen area I went into the farthest corner away from the window. I could hear Uma and Harry talking about how weak and stupid I am. Great just when I hoped not to get a scar I get a scar. That makes three permanent scars on my face.

I scooted closer to the window to keep on hearing their conversation. "Look we got her turf now they can stay in Boreadon." said Harry. "Harry that's her turf now! And I want it too. We should not be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook, son of Gaston, and me most importantly daughter of Ursula! What's my name?" Oh no she's at it again. She always sings her silly little theme song. At least with Mal's it's more enjoyable and everyone can dance and sing to it but with Uma's it's… It's just only for her crew and followers of Uma if there were any besides Harry and the pirate crew.

I decided to wash the dishes now while trying to drown out Uma's silly song. I was just wondering when this will be over and I feel pretty ashamed to know that once I participated in that song. It just makes me cringe whenever I think to that moment. It just disgusts me. All Uma talks about is how she wants to take over Auradon and maybe possibly the world. I mean ever since she got her mother's necklace back from a very perilous journey she's been bragging non-stop. She thinks that once she gets off the Isle then the necklace will give her powers and strong magic. I think not I mean Ursula's necklace worked a long time ago and it was in the past I highly doubt it would work now.

I looked in the reflection in the soapy tray and just saw myself. Blood and a teardrop fell to the sink. I was about to sulk until I noticed the song was finally over and I came out into the window to see my favorite part. When Uma gets caught. Ursula's tentacle came swiping down on Uma and her crew. I even saw Harry cowering in fear. I giggled to myself as this would be one of the rare times to see Harry get scared. "Shut your clams!"

"Mom!"

"These dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!" With that cue I resumed dishwashing. "It's fine. It's fine. Cuz when I get my chance to reign down the evil on Auradon I will take it. They're gonna forget that girl. And remember the name!"

"Shrimpy!" I covered my mouth shocked and ran to the window to see Gil get kicked out. It's funny to see Gil get kicked out by Harry but at the same time I kind of feel sorry for him. Like he's just used by Uma just because of his strength. It may also seem weird but I think I see good in Gil too like the way I see good in Mal. Like Gil has the energy of an innocent puppy. It's kind of not right for Uma and Harry to be treating him bad. But like with me I guess he's used to it.

After Uma and her crew left me to clean up after their huge song and dance feature I left to go back home. My one true home at the moment. And I was hoping for a regular day. Just a quiet day at Mal's lair but what will happen next will also be one of those life-changing moments. After cleaning up a bit I noticed Mal's paintings needed some more touch ups as the colors were starting to fade. I knew we were running out of spray paint so I went out to get more or in my case steal more. No one cares anyway they let me steal it anyway since everyone fears me now. But to get to the stand where I get the spray paint I have to pass by Dizzy's salon. I always take one look at it before I go. I always want to go back in there and see Dizzy. But I can't. I can't put her in danger like I did before. This is the way to protect her and I'll do everything I can to make sure she's safe even if it means removing myself from her life.

"Hi everyone." I said in a friendly tone. I always try hard to make my good impression. But like always they just scream and run. I hate Uma and Harry fro creating this evil image on me that will scar the people forever. I know I'm of Captain Hook's children but I'm nothing like my dad or any of my brothers and sisters. Just every time all I want is for people to see me for who I really and truly am. Not just for who my dad is. I got the box of spray paint and headed back to the lair. When I walked back I saw Dizzy sweeping out in the front entrance. "Haven!" I looked at her and started running. "No wait come back!" I just kept running bumping into people and apologizing on the way.

When I got to Mal's lair I ran in fast as I could and locked the gate. Dizzy spoke into the phone outside. "Haven please I want to talk to you. I understand you feel bad about what happened but that's ok. Friends make mistakes even best friends do. I just want you back. I miss you. Things haven't been normal since you left my life. But anyway I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." I felt bad for making Dizzy this miserable. I hid myself to the farthest of the room. I picked up the crate of spray paint and was ready to touch up the paintings. When I was walking to the paintings I heard the door being opened. That's odd no one but me, Mal, or any of her gang knows where her lair is. Or maybe Harry and uma found out where I moved out. I dropped the crate and picked up the closest weapon I could find which was a metal pipe lying around on the ground.

I snuck around for any intruders or for Harry and Uma and just waiting to attack. When I came to the front part of the lair I saw someone that I so desperately wanted to see

Mal


	13. Chapter 13

*** Sorry for the long wait. My life got so chaotic and I was stuck with a bad case of writer's block. But I'm back and I'll try to update as much as I can. I had to rate this fanfic again because I saw some violence written in the story. So I changed it to T. Hope that doesn't get in the way of reading this Fanfic.**

"Haven?" Mal walked up to me. It was like she couldn't believe it was me. She touched my face. Feeling my scars making sure it was me. "Oh my goodness. What have I done? This is all my fault." she said softly and shockingly. I guess Mal didn't expect Harry to treat me this bad when she left. She immediately grabbed me in for a hug. Now this is something I missed. I dropped my metal pipe and immediately hugged her back. I was hoping this wouldn't be my mind playing tricks on me. Since everyone's been so mean and cruel to me I was hoping my mind wasn't turning on myself or that I was going crazy.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you. I should've taken you with me. There are no words for me to say except I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am." I can't believe it. Mal's blaming herself. She has no reason to blame herself. She did not cause me this much pain. "Mal… Mal don't you dare be sorry. All that matters is you're back. You're actually back." I was so happy I was even crying tears of joy. The first time I've cried tears of joy.

Mal tended to my wounds. Well wound. But every scar she's seen on me she tried to tend to it even if it is too late. "Did Harry do this to your arms too?" This is gonna be hard to tell but she's gonna find out anyway sooner or later. "No… Neither Harry or Uma did that to my arms. It was me." Mal just dropped the tissue she was using to wipe off some of the excess blood. Out of shock she grabbed both my arms and brought me closer to her. "How can you do this to yourself? Why? Just why? Were you this desperate in dying?" It was hard to tell it to her. I was even brought to tears in this moment. But she's right though. Back then after my time as being a villain was over I was so desperate for another way that I was even willing to inflict self harm on myself.

"Times have been tough since you and the gang left. When you guys left it left more room for Harry to take advantage of my weakness more. He started to make me into something I'm not and out of fear I did. I was… Evil for some time and after hurting two of the very good friends I have I just realized that with me realizing my full potential there's nothing that can stop me. I accidently hurt Dizzy and I can't ever forgive myself for that. Well actually Harry hurt her but if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's all my fault. So after my time of being evil was done for good I packed up everything I got and moved in here. I've spaced myself away from Dizzy and Sophie for a long time. Hopefully as a way to keep them safe. I've made these scars to remind myself never to go back to a life that almost got my friends killed."

"You gave into Harry. You spaced yourself out from your friends… All to protect them." I was so glad that Mal understood me. "It was just never enough." I said as I looked down my scars. "What else happened while I was away?" Mal asked as she walked up to me. "Uma… Uma has taken over as queen but I assure you she is nothing like you. When you were here everything was chill and people could get their work done but with Uma no one can get anything done without having their earnings taken away by Uma. The rule is every cent you make goes to Uma. Everyone is living in constant fear because of you. I know it sounds crazy but we need you. We need you so much to restore the Isle to what it used to be."

"As long as I'm here no one is going to hurt you and as for Uma she's gonna be having a really bad day when she finds out that I'll be taking my Isle back!" Mal smiled. "So you'll do it? You'll help us?" I said gleefully. "Anything to keep my princess safe and happy." I was so happy! Everything is gonna go back to the way it was. Maybe I can even go back to Dizzy and Sophie if they'll still accept me as their friend. "But first of all you need your wicked look back." I said. Not to be rude but blonde really isn't her color. I guess she was trying to change and fit in with Auradon I don't blame her.

"You're right. I was just going to go to Dizzy to redo my hair and I'm wondering do you want to come with me. You can try to get back with Dizzy I know she really misses you." That's a hard thing for me to do right now. Dizzy might say she misses me or that she forgives me but you never know. I'm not ready yet and I'm definitely not ready to cause more hurt or embarrassment for her.

"I'll pass. I need to find the right time to talk to her. I'm ok alone." It was hard to get Mal to leave she was just so concerned about me and I don't blame her. But my day shifted from a gloomy day to a happy day. Mal's gonna stay and she's gonna make everything right again!

Some time passed and I saw Mal sporting a new and funky VK look. "Hey there's you! Loving the new hairstyle!" I said. "I know Dizzy did this. I tipped her so much for it but sadly she got her earnings stolen from Harry." Even hearing his name sends chills running down my spine. "Now I see what you mean by the new rule. So definitely I'm taking this place back." She stopped and looked at Uma's picture crossed out.

"I see you have some hard feelings over Uma."

"Oh I didn't know if you wanted it still there I mean with you not getting along with her and since this is your lair I thought it would be best to make it more you by taking her out the picture." I said nervously. "It's ok. I was gonna cross that picture out. Thanks." Mal looked around more and I swear we're getting into a lot of personal topics right now. "What happened to this music box?" she said as she was holding the broken music box.

"Dizzy gave that to me. She said it reminded her of me a lot. You would've loved it if it was still working. The tiny little dancer would still be dancing. But anyway Harry destroyed it along with all of my dancing stuff as soon as he heard of my betrayal as he calls it."

"You used to dance?"

"I used too. But those dreams are now gone. Sophie taught me everything I needed to know. But like the dancer in the music box I'm broken too." I thought my life wouldn't get any better. But in fact it did. Mal's gang along with King Ben came to the Isle. I was outside and I saw them. I saw them! I hope Ben sees how bad this place is and that change really needs to come. I ran back to Mal's lair and I was just too excited to tell Mal on Ben coming. I really wondered what happened with Mal that made her come here. I just hope it didn't have anything to do with Ben. I was just sitting down on the couch and Mal was retouching more of her paintings and then all of a sudden Ben was there and I was like close to him. I had so much to tell him about and I have some great ideas on becoming one. The goal he really wanted to work more on but I guess with being king. Well it's busy and hard being king.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and pitchfork." Mal gasped and turned around shocked at the sight of Ben. And I agree with Ben too. It's just so disrespectful of Uma and her crew to be drawing on the flyers like that I mean after all Ben is their king. But sadly Uma doesn't look at it that way.

"Ben." It suddenly got awkward which gave me the good opportunity to walk away. "Well I'll just give you two some privacy." I walked into the next room and listened in by the wall.

"Mal I'm so sorry about our fight." They had a fight. That was shocking for me to hear. They were doing so good I wonder what happened. Well Mal has been in under a lot of pressure so maybe she has snapped at one point.

"It was all my fault. It… Please come home." I don't care if Mal does decide to come home Ben is such a gentleman. He's such a beauty inside at heart. This just made me feel so mushy inside.

"Ben I am home."

"I brought the limo. It's a sweet ride."

"I don't fit in Ben. I really gave it my best shot. And if you think that I can change I think you're wrong." It seems like Mal's facing the same thing I'm facing. Just you and me girl. You and me.

"Then I'll change. I'll skip school, have more fun. You know, I'll blow off some of my responsibilities." I just smiled to myself when Ben said he was willing to change. He's willing to do anything for his one true love. So hard to find a man like that well for me.

"No! No! You see? I'm such a terrible influence. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turns on me, but they turn on you."

"Don't quit us Mal. The people love you. I love you."

"Don't you love me?"

"I have to take myself out of the picture because it's what's best for you and what's best for Auradon."

"Mal no please."

"Ben… I can't do this. You should go Ben. Ben please go. Please leave."

Just like that she ended it. I know what she's going through and what she's doing is just like what I'm doing to Dizzy and Sophie but more importantly towards Dizzy. It's like our lives are connected that somehow the stars arranged our lives. I followed Ben downstairs and the rest of the gang was shocked to see me as well. But they were too shocked at the revelation of Mal not coming. I saw Ben wandering by himself. He shouldn't wander off like that. I followed after him and this day just took a drastic and dramatic turn. I saw Ben being captured by a couple of pirates from Uma's crew. I saw Harry and before he could make eye contact with me I ran to the crew.

I bumped into Evie and she was holding me still as I was panting tirelessly. "Haven calm down. What happened?" she asked. "It's… Ben… He's… Been… Captured!" As soon as I said that the rest of the gang looked around them shocked to find that Ben was gone. Suddenly a mysterious shadow walked towards us. But I know it wasn't Ben. I know that walking stance from anywhere. I hid behind Evie hoping Harry wouldn't notice me.

"Ben! Don't scare us like that!" And that was when my nightmare approached to us up close and personal.

"Don't scare you? But that's my speciality." I thought his speciality was making every minute of my life torturous and miserable. What did you do with Ben?" asked Jay.

"Oh! We nicked him and if you want to see him again have Mal come to the chip shop tonight. Alone. Uma wants a little visit." Harry looked at Jay which coincidentally is where I'm standing right by Evie. "Aww Jay. Seems like you lost your touch." Jay was so close to beating him up until Evie stopped him. Everything Harry does always seems like a game to him. He'll do anything to trigger anybody's emotions. Harry started laughing his maniacal and evil laugh and even barked a little puppy bark at Carlos who surprisingly didn't get scared by it. I guess Carlos got over his fear of dogs wonder when and how that happened.

Harry left whistling a tune to himself. "Guys! While you guys talk to Mal I'm gonna try and see if I can get Ben out of Uma's clutches and have you all out of here by tomorrow. Besides with uma as queen things won't be as easy for you guys the last time you were here."

"No way. Mal cares about you too much. If you go and try to help Ben escape alone who knows what Uma will do to you. But not only does Mal care about you I care about you. Everyone here cares about you. We know what Harry's doing to you we can see it in your eyes and scars." I didn't know the gang cared as much about me like Mal. I guess I spent a lot of time with Mal than the rest of the gang. "It's ok. I've lived here longer than you have. They'll never break me. I know I can do it. This is my chance to prove Uma and Harry that they've been messing with the wrong girl all these years. But there are some things I'm gonna need to warn you about. As you know Uma has made herself queen after you guys left so everything has been now brought down to chaos and ruin. Harry Hook and his wharf rats are always patrolling the Isle making sure everyone stays in line but don't worry most of the time they'll be Pirates Bay. But one thing you need to be concerned with is the deal that Uma will make to Mal. Uma will most likely make a deal that will involve a trade between Ben and Fairy Godmother's wand. Remember while that's happening Ben will already be away from Uma. I'll see to that. But the only thing I'm warning you about is Uma's pirate crew. They'll always be out spying on you so if you want to live and get Ben out of here then be careful."

"We will. You've done us a great service Haven. Thank you." said Jay as he put his arm on my shoulder. I ran right to Pirates Bay to search for Ben. Just as I was running a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me to a dark alley. A hand was placed on my hand to prevent me from screaming. I felt the cold metal of a hook rubbing my cheek. "Don't want that happening do we?" I hope Harry didn't listen in on my plan. "You little traitor!" He spun me around and I hit my back against the wall. Harry pinned his arm against my throat and kept it there as he interrogated me. "You thought that just by leaving me you would be rid of me. You thought wrong. As long as you live here on this Isle I still control you."

"You can't break me. You never will. I'll get Ben out of here if it's the last thing I do." Harry pushed his arm more tighter against my throat to shush me. "You may got fire in you but remember I broke you one time before I know I can do it again. Mal won't be here to save you. It's a shame though. Mal coming to the rescue when it's too late she'll just have to get used to the fact that she's the reason of your death." I almost freaked out until Harry put the hook closer to my cheek.

"I've always contemplated about death. I've always wondered when the time will come until I see you breath your last breath. So I'll make you a deal. If you get out of our way than you'll keep your life and I'll disappear from your life forever. I will never bother you again. That is what you wanted isn't it. I might even put in a good word to Ben in sending you to Auradon. That is your dream remember?" he said the last sentence right close to my ear. "See you around princess." Harry left me in the alley shocked. If I obey him then he could be my one shot to get me to Auradon but if I don't then it'll cost me my life. What do I do? I'm so conflicted right now. I don't know if I should do what my heart tells me what's right or what people tell me to do because one way or the other one decision will change my life forever.


	14. Chapter 14

"If you guys never would've brought him here this never would've happened. What were you thinking?!" I went back up to find Mal mad at her gang. While they were sorting out this problem I was left alone on the bed trying to sort out my problem. Harry is finally willing to let me go to Auradon I'm not sure how he'll do it but I think he'll make Ben bring me with him. I wanted to go to Auradon for such a long time but I didn't want to go by force. I wanted to do what was right but doing the right thing will just get me killed. Why does my life gotta be so hard?

"He was gonna come with or without us we just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah and we completely blew it."

"Ok! Ok so what are we going to do?"

"We! Are not doing anything! This is between Uma and me. And she's a punk and guess what now I have to go get him." Mal makes it sound that saving Ben is a bad thing. "Whoa Mal! You're still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats." Carlos does have a point but when Uma tells you to go alone then go you alone or else.

"Yeah you're gonna need us."

"Uma said to come alone." Evie begged Mal but this time we're gonna have to listen to Uma whether we like it or not. "She said to come alone. I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." said Carlos as he sat down. "We'll be here when you get back. We'll take care of Haven while you're gone." said Jay. I sneakily followed Mal downstairs. "Haven what are you doing here you're supposed to be upstairs with the gang." said Mal. "I'm coming with you. I'm worried for you. I don't want Uma or Harry to hurt you." I said.

"I'm more concerned about you. If you come with me then you'll be killed." Just hearing the word killed brings shivers down my spine. I was uncertain with myself. I wanted to contribute somehow but I have to do it in a way that won't get me killed. Mal put both her hands on my cheeks gently lifting my face up. "Hey I'll be ok. I'm just doing this for Ben and for you. Not only am I going to save Ben I'm going to put in a word about the abuse that she and Harry's been giving you. I'll be alright now please go upstairs and wait with the gang for my return." I did just exactly as Mal told me to do.

I was so nervous. I held the tiny dancer from my music box close to me. I was rocking myself back and forth until I was so nervous I accidently dropped the tiny dancer. It landed near Evie's feet and she picked it up and viewed the beauty of the now broken dancer. "This is pretty. Where did you find it?" she asked. "Dizzy gave it to me. You would've loved it before. That actually came from a music box." I showed Evie the broken music box right near the bed. "What happened to it?"

"Harry broke it. He found out how I've been taking dance lessons and been supposedly betraying Uma. He did it to break me down. That's all that's left of my hopes and dreams and I keep it there with me to remind me of Dizzy. Things are what they used to be with me and Dizzy." I said. "What happened between you guys?"

"It's hard to believe but I was evil for some time. I accidently hurt Dizzy. After I was done being evil I realized to myself I've reached my full potential. I realized what I could do when I was out of my box. But that costed me my dreams and my best friend. I ruined my friendship with her. While she might not think like that. But every time I see her she tries to talk to me. I've casted myself away from her to protect her. It's what's best for her life right now. She doesn't a villain like me for a best friend." Evie put her hand on my hair and started stroking it as to comfort me.

"You're not a villain. I know right now Dizzy really misses you and I bet she misses me too. Why don't you just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand me and Mal can come with you." said Evie. "You don't understand what I did was really unforgivable. I never even forgave myself for what I did."

"I know the past is hurting you right now but you have to let go. I know you're still holding it back inside of you and that's what's causing you pain right now. I know you can do it. You can still be the girl you want to be." Evie's starting feel like Mal to me. "Do you really think so?" I asked. Before Evie could answer the question Mal came back but with shocking news. Mal lost an arm wrestling match to Uma and now we have to give her Fairy Godmother's wand. I knew this was gonna happen.

"There's no way we're giving Uma the wan we just can't let her destroy Auradon!" said Evie.

"Uma doesn't get the wand then Ben is toast guys." Most of the gang were even thinking of just giving Uma the wand so we can save Ben. I knew the deal Ariel made with Ursula was bad but the deal that Uma's making with Mal is just even worse. Is Uma trying to outshine her mom? I lightly poked Mal while she was thinking. "Remember Uma's not the sharpest sword in the bunch." I said trying to give her an idea. That was when Mal got it. "You are a genius Haven!" she said as she messed my hair a bit.

"Wait you guys! Your 3D printer!"

"A phony wand! In my sleep!" I know where this idea's going. They're going to give Uma a fake wand in exchange for Ben. That's perfect except for one minor setback. Uma's going to find out anyway so what are we gonna do if she immediately finds out.

"Yeah but the second Uma tests it she's gonna know it's fake."

"Well ok so we just get Ben out really fast we need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs!" These guys are on fire today. I just might think this plan would work. I just wish I could be a part of it. Evie and Mal was ready to head over to Dizzy's to make the smoke bombs before they left they offered me to come with them. "We're going to see Dizzy if you want you can come with us. You can talk to Dizzy and try to make it up." That is true. I've been wanting to talk to Dizzy for a long time. I miss her. I felt ready. I was going to make it up to Dizzy. "You know what I will come with you. I'm ready to make it up to Dizzy. Besides I miss her. I want to come back to her."Both Evie and Mal gave me a group hug and they told me how proud they were that I was ready to let go of the past.

We walked to the salon when we got there I told them to go in without me. I just needed a moment to myself and try to think about what I was gonna say.

"Dizzy I'm sorry for what happened. I'm truly changed and back to my old ways and we can be best friends again… Yeah that's what I'm going to say." I was sort of ready but I can't wait I need to make it up to Dizzy once and for all. "Pretty lame if you ask me." I saw out of the corner of my eye Harry. "What are you doing here." trying to remain calm and passive. "I was just seeing who I'm going up against. Have to say pretty impressed that you're not helping your friends." he said as he walked closer to me.

"Well you did threaten my life so I had no choice." I said trying to shrug him off. "But I'm also here to tell you this if you're here to see Dizzy then just to let you know it will not have a good ending." I'm tired of these threats. I'm tired of Harry just controlling me around. I can see his threats are just empty excuses to act tough. "There's always a thing between you and Dizzy isn't it. Just because I failed to protect her when I was evil doesn't mean I'm always going to be there for her. I disconnected from her to protect her from you."

And you should continue doing that because if you do then you'll be going down a path that will lead you to your demise." I was curious. Is Dizzy somehow involved with this? "What are you saying?" I asked. "I'm saying that if you go back to Dizzy then just know you won't be seeing her anymore the next day. That imagine a life with no Dizzy and you are the reason for it." I now see what he's talking about now. He's going to kill Dizzy. "No! You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you!" I said.

"If you want the runt alive then just do as you're told. By the time I send you off to Auradon Dizzy will be safe from me." I nodded sadly yes and as he left he chuckled his evil laugh. I ran back to Mal's lair. So much for making it up to Dizzy. But now not only my life is on the line Dizzy's life is too. This really stinks. But I vowed to myself that I would do anything to keep Dizzy safe and if that means casting her away from my life then by all means I'll do it.


	15. Chapter 15

I waited for Mal and Evie's return. I hid myself in the closet so I can cry to myself. I peeked in a bit and saw both Mal and Evie singing together. For a minute I kind of feel left out. Is it just me or maybe my existence is becoming less visible by the minute. I always feel like I'm invisible but I know I'm put in this world for a purpose and I'm going to venture forward into my journey to find that purpose. After they were done with their little song I slowly came out of the closet and both the girls were surprised to see me. "Haven! Where were you? We called you and you never responded and when we checked to see if you were still outside you were gone." said Mal.

I just gave her a blank look. "Blame Harry he's the reason." I said walking away. "Did he hurt you again?" Mal started to check me for any new bruises and scars. "Just forget about it nothing's going to change anyway." I said walking away from her. Evie left to give us some privacy. "Haven what is this really about? Haven you can tell me it's ok." said Mal. "It was Harry… He just came up to me and threatened me that if I go and make it up with Dizzy then he's going to kill her." Mal was furious when I mentioned what Harry told me. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him!" I grabbed Mal before she could even reach the door.

"Mal forget about it it's best not to do anything." I said. "Whoa! Whoa! I told you before that you should always keep trying to chase your dreams I never told you giving up was your option." she said. "Mal listen I've made a pact to myself that I would keep Dizzy safe whatever it takes and if it means casting myself away from her life then so be it. If you haven't noticed but Dizzy is my best friend. She's the only friend I have in my life along with Sophie that likes me for who I really am. And if I go through the rest of my life knowing I was the one that costed her her life then I would never live with myself."

Mal was shocked. She tried to come closer to me but I started distancing myself from her. "Haven are you afraid?" It's hard to admit it but I am afraid. Each and every day I'm afraid for my own life and for my friend's lives. "Yes." I quietly said. "Listen I know you're scared and that's ok because I'm scared too. I'm scared for you and Ben and for myself. You're going to feel scared every now and then and that's ok. That's ok. But you just can't let your fears stop you. I can take you back to Dizzy and I can be with you when you talk to her. It'll be alright. I won't let Harry hurt you or Dizzy." Mal reached out her hand to me but still my fears are still too great to overcome.

"I can't. It's too late for me! There's no hope for me anymore!" I left her standing there shocked as I ran crying. As Mal and Evie were getting ready for the big trade off with Uma I just lied down on the bed with my thoughts and my tears. Mal crouched down to the bed and wiped away my tears with a gentle swipe. I didn't want to see anyone. I'm just not worth it anymore. Might as well end my life right now. I turned to the other side and brought the blanket over my head. "I understand that you're going through a tremendous amount of pain and depression. But you just can't keep living in your past. You have to let go of what's holding you back." I just scooched more away from her. I didn't want to see or listen to anybody right now. I just wanted to be alone.

Mal gave a sad sigh. I knew she was gonna give up on me and that's ok. She or anybody doesn't need to deal with me ever again after I end my life. I mean what's the point of my life anyway. I just took orders from my brother and Uma and took the abuse and beatings like a maid. I thought I could just be someone different but I was wrong. I'm a VK and I'll always be one. But I'm a pathetic excuse of a VK. I'm a pathetic excuse of person. "We'll be at Pirate's Bay at noon. If you want to come help we'll be there." I waited till everyone was out of the lair and that was when I started crying. I cried myself to sleep and when I wake up I put my mind on the one thing and that's ending my life.

But then something happened. Something enchanting and miraculous. Out of the blue I started dreaming a peaceful and happy dream. But this wasn't any ordinary dream. I dreamt a memory. This memory I dreamt felt so warm and comforting. I dreamt of the day when I learned how to trust myself in dance. I remember that day. I remember it all just like it was yesterday. I put on my best dance shoes and the dance dress I made for a special occasion. There was tension in the air as I threw the music box into the air. I started dancing around my tiny circle and then the suddenness of the music box landing into the palm of my hand hit me as I kept on dancing while tossing the music box up in the air. Dizzy and Sophie were so proud of me that day. We were all so happy. Then I dreamt more memories of them. From the day I met Dizzy to the day she gave me the music box and to the day that we all watched the coronation.

I smiled to myself in my sleep and as I woke up I was welcome back to reality not with thought of ending my life but with thoughts of actually trying to better my life. I figured it out. The answer was right there in front of me and I was just too blind and depressed to see it. This is my life. I get to make the decisions. I shouldn't have let Harry and Uma control my life. I should've taken control and have reminded myself that even though these obstacles I've encountered have been a great burden on me that just adds to more of journey. I know what to do now and I know it's going to cost me my life. But I don't care. I haven't done anything right my life but now I'm ready to make things right. Dizzy was right it;s never too late to make things right.

I grabbed my torn up and tattered dance shoes and dress and immediately I started sewing them back up to what they used to be. I ripped up some white lace from my pirate skirt to help me more on my dance dress. I put my now fixed dance dress and dance shoes on and ran over to Eden. When I got there I closed my eyes and started reminiscing about the good times I had here. I needed those memories to empower me. When I opened my eyes I started dancing. It's been a long time since I stopped dancing. I just hoped I had it in me.

Every move and spin I made I did it with passion and grace. With the wind in my face blowing past my hair I felt more graceful like a swan. I closed my eyes and imagined I was back in that stage again. The crowd is silent as they watch me dance. I was ready. I was going to make the big leap. The leap I've been attempting but always failing. But this time I took a deep breath and took the leap. I was in the air. My legs in a split in mid air. This time I blocked everything around me. I was by myself and no one is with me. Not even Harry and Uma exist in this dimension of mine. I surprisingly landed on the ground on my feet and when I opened my eyes I saw that I actually succeeded in the big leap.

I still got it. I heard someone clapping for me and saw Sophie just standing behind me. Was she there watching me the entire time? "Very, very impressive! That was so beautiful! I can't believe it you're back!" she said as she ran up to hug me. "Sophie I'm sorry really! I know I have a problem and all these conflicts in my head they just run over and I get stuck and sometimes I just don't know what to do except shut down." I said crying.

"Don't you dare apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for. Don't you see what you did? You found yourself. When you disconnected from our life I tried to figure out what was going on. I started seeing Dizzy more often and you won't believe how much really, really misses you and then I realized the reason you disconnected yourself away from us was to protect us but not only that but to find out who you really are and you did it all by yourself. That is just so amazing really."

I did. I actually did. "I know that you're life may not have been a pleasant one but the memories you have. The moments that make up who you are define you. You define yourself. Now let me ask you this. Who are you?" I went through all the good memories I have and all the things that Harry and Uma told me. "I am Haven."

"You're ready. To go further onto your journey alone." I was shocked. I'm ready now. I kind of feel like I'm not. "Alone? What if I land into trouble? What if I don't know what to do?" I said. "You'll face obstacles on your way like you always have but that's ok because I've seen you overcome them. You have more power and strength than anyone on this Isle. Even more power than Uma and Harry." She's right. I think I know why Harry and Uma's been mean to me all my life. They know I'm stronger than them. They know I'm powerful enough to bring a change. So they've been trying to break me down because they're so scared of what I can accomplish. They're just so insecure about themselves so they just take it out on someone weaker than them and sadly that someone was me.

At first I thought just ignoring the situation would be the option but I realize now that even if I am used to people like Harry and Uma beating me and treating me terrible it's still not ok. No one should live like that. "Sophie can I be alone for some time. I need to sort this out and I think I need to do."

"You go it… Friend." she said as she gave me one last smile and walked away. I ran back to the lair and changed back into my regular clothes. I looked at what was left of my pirate outfit. The memories started to pour in of my time being evil. I didn't try to ignore them or shake them away because I have to let them flow for me to start letting my past go.

" _Power_

 _Was all I desired_

 _But all that grew inside of me_

 _Was the darkness that I acquired."_

I looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of my pirate self. I smeared away the image and walked away from the mirror. I grabbed my pirate hat and my sword and went downstairs and just threw them away not caring where they landed. I don't need those memories anymore they'll just weigh me down. Then I started thinking during my time being evil Dizzy and Sophie were the ones that brought me back from the dark. My friends were the ones who saved me especially Dizzy.

" _When I began to fall_

 _And I lost the path ahead_

 _That's when your friendship found me_

 _And it lifted me instead_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright_

 _In the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me_

 _You can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

' _Cause my past is not today."_

I was headed for Pirate's Bay. It's not yet noon I can still make it. I can still be of help. I was also trying to reconnect the bond I had with the other people of the Isle but it's still so hard when I already left that scary imprint of me in their head. All they just do now is run away and scream whenever they see me.

" _Ambition_

 _Is what I believed_

 _Would be the only way_

 _To set me free_

 _But when it disappeared_

 _And I found myself alone_

 _That's when you came and got me_

 _And it felt like I was home."_

I stopped to take a look at Dizzy's salon. I wanted to talk to her but I have to help Mal and the gang. "Soon." I thought to myself. I'll be with her soon. I owe her more than anything. I abandoned her when she needed me the most. What kind of best friend am I if I just abandoned her when times got tough. But even if times did get tough she still stayed with me and she was the only thing that reminded me that I still had a home and a family even if it isn't from my blood relatives. She was the only one who reminded that there's still light in the world. I started to pick up the pace when I saw the sun starting to rise. I started to run and I felt the wind blow my face and past my hair. I felt so happy just to finally let go and to experience what true freedom feels like. To finally be making my own choices and not the choices that will only satisfy what other people want. The choices that satisfies me.

" _Like a phoenix burning bright_

 _In the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me_

 _You can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

' _Cause my past is not today!"_

When I reached Pirate's Bay I could feel the sun's rays warming me up. I could feel my inner strength and happiness increasing. I was ready. I was almost there to Uma's ship but when I got there a full on rap battle was happening between Mal and Uma's side. I stayed off to the sidelines so I can get my best chance to attack. I saw Harry just taunting Mal by pretending to push Ben off the plank and to be honest that made me scared too. But I won't let him go through with this. There's no way he's gonna ruin another person's life too. He ruined my life and now it's up to me to make sure he doesn't ruin another innocent's life. I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I'm ready to finally stand up for myself and fight for what I believe in.

 ***Song used: My Past Is Not Today from MLP Equestria Girls short. I thought this song would really fit Haven's personality as she finally found who she really is and finds the courage to fight for herself and others.**


	16. Chapter 16

When the rap battle was over and Ben was near the edge of the plank with Harry just grabbing the top of his jacket Mal was ready to give Uma the fake wand. "Hold up. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive. We want to see it work." This is not going according to plan I was just hoping Uma would be stupid enough to think that it's the real wand and just take it. "You always were quite the drama queen." This is not good. I don't think they planned up this far. This is only a fake wand and there's no magic here on the Isle how are we supposed to fake a magic trick.

"And nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait." The odds were starting to not be in our favor until Mal turned around and cast a rather strange spell. "Although it seems absurd turn your bark into a word." I was wondering what she was trying to cast a fake spell on until I saw a dog out of the corner of my eye. I never seen a dog in person before. That dog was cute! But I have to stay focused. Does that dog talk or what?

After Mal waved and pointed the wand at the dog nothing happened. The atmosphere was starting to get intense. If this keeps up Uma will already figure out that this wand is fake. "Talk dog." Mal said and strangely it talked.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" I was stunned. How can the dog talk? Did someone in Auradon enchant it to talk? "Does anyone have any bacon? Cookies?" But that doesn't matter what matters now is that Uma thinks the wand is real which means the plan is a success.

"Give me the wand!"

"Give me Ben!"

I just hope Uma doesn't do anything tricky like push Ben off the plank anyway and get Mal to retrieve him from the water. Who knows if the sharks are hungry now? Thankfully Harry brought Ben over on Uma's command. I jumped down a couple of levels and was ready to lead Ben and the rest to safety. Uma got the fake wand and we got Ben but the plan took another way when Uma decided to bring down the barrier.

"By the power of the sea! Tear it down and set us free!" We were just about to get Ben out of here until Uma finally realized she was tricked.

"No! You do not get to win every time!" It was time to get into action I started running over to an area where I can jump down in surprise. But right now my target is Harry. It's time to finally face him once and for all. I beat him before I know I can do it again. Jay knocked down a barrel and threw everyone swords. Carlos started flinging smoke bombs everywhere. I jumped down onto the ship and was ready to battle. I didn't need a sword. I got luck and courage with me.

Everyone from the gang including Ben and a girl I didn't know got an opponent and I was ready to fight. Bonny appeared right before me. This is my time. If I can knock down a couple of Uma's crew it'll give Mal and the gang of escaping quickly. "Hey Haven! What's up?" She must still think I'm on Uma's side. She must be crazy to think that. "This!" I punched her in the face and swiped her down on her legs. "You're a traitor Haven!" said Desiree. I picked up Bonny's sword and blocked her attack. "I'm not a traitor! I was never on Uma's side to begin with." Thank goodness I took those pirate lessons. They're serving me well. I was on offense. Desiree kept blocking my attacks as I still continued to be on offense. But I didn't fight like a pirate. I fought like a prince. During my time of pirate lessons I would fight like how a prince would.

I would study chivalry and fencing and use my knowledge and put in some dance into my fighting techniques. I had one hand behind my back. The sloppy technique of Desiree paid no match to my fighting technique. Fighting doesn't make one brave. It's the reason behind it that makes one brave or not. While Uma's crew is fighting just because Uma told them too and to stop Mal I'm at least fighting for a cause worth fighting for. I swiped down on my knees and knocked her sword out of her hand. It didn't take long for Desiree to run away from me.

I was knocking down each and every pirate that came in my way. I looked up and saw Jay fighting Harry. I tried to get up and get a closer look and by the looks of it Jay isn't doing so well. Harry's beating him bad. I have to help Jay somehow. I dropped my sword and went up to the level Jay and Harry were on. Harry had Jay locked in good with his sword and hook. There wasn't enough time to think. I just ran for it.

I jumped on Harry's back and tried to steer him away from Jay. Harry led me to a pole and I hit my back really hard. I fell in pain but I'm gonna be facing more pain when I saw Harry's evil smile looking down on me. He grabbed me by my hair and had his sword against my neck behind me. "I can finally get rid of you. You little brat!" I thought this was gonna be the end of me until Jay got Harry's attention.

"Harry! Pick on someone your own size!"

"I'll deal with you later." Harry dropped me on the ground with plans on killing me when he comes back. There has to be some way to defeat him. There's no way we can get off this Isle if Uma and Harry's in our way. I've defeated him before why can't I do it now or any of those other days when I tried to fight him. I looked up and Harry's got Jay locked in again. I have to do something but what? That was until it hit me. Those days I tried to fight him I failed because I wasn't smart. Now I know how to fight him and it doesn't involve using a sword.

"Jay! His hook!" Jay was confused when I shouted this out but then it hit him when he finally knew what I talking about. Jay quickly got the upper hand when he got out of Harry's death lock. Harry swung his sword around Jay and immediately it got stuck. It didn't take long for Jay to knock Harry down but the main thing about it is that Jay has Harry's hook. My plan was working. I know one thing that Harry loves more than Uma or torturing me and that's his hook.

Jay threw me his hook and it was my time to have some fun around here. We were playing monkey in the middle with Harry and let me tell you finally having the chance to humiliate Harry was like one of the greatest times of my life. One thing he absolutely hates is being humiliated by someone smaller and someone whom he considers weaker than him. He might just be a big, tough, and strong pirate but in reality he's nothing more than a coward. Jay gave me one last toss and I caught the hook running to the sea. I extended my hand with the hook waving it above the sea. "This is for Dizzy!" Harry couldn't hurt me now when he saw I was gonna throw his hook into the sea. He threw down his sword and surrendered. I give him props for finally surrendering but it's just not enough. He needs to pay for all the terrible acts he committed on me, my friends, and everyone on this Isle he's tormented.

I looked at jay with a sneaky smile and dropped the hook into the sea. Harry didn't give it a second thought he just grabbed his sword and jumped into the sea. "That was for smashing my music box too!" I walked away from the scene and to Jay with satisfaction in my smile. "I'm starting to like your style." he said. "So do I." Unlike my brother I'm not as sloppy as he. I at least have some form of style and know when to use my knowledge in situations like these instead of resorting to violence and ending up with unintended results. Maybe that's why I failed to defeat Harry before.

The tension in the air was high. Mal's side was starting to get the upper hand but now there's no time to waste when Ben's life is at stake. The rest of Mal's gang including Ben and the mystery girl started to run. Mal tried to lead Ben to safety but it was too late when Harry and Uma got up to them and started fighting them. I met up with the rest of Mal's gang. "You can't stay here any longer. You need to leave now." I said. Carlos searched in Mal's backpack and it turns out there was only one final smoke bomb. We need to make this one count.

I snuck up to Harry when Ben got him locked in his grasp. I wanted to help Ben more and I jumped on Harry's back and held him down more. When Uma got Mal locked in and when Ben and I got Harry locked in. Ben let go and Evie threw the smoke bomb. Smoke was every where and I couldn't see a thing. When some of the smoke started to disappear Mal ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go!"

"Forget about me! Ben's life is more important right now. You have to get Ben and everyone else out of here. You have to go back to Auradon!" Mal's eyes got soft and almost teary-eyed.

"Not without you." she said as she grabbed my hand more tightly. I gently wiped Mal's tear with my thumb before it dropped. I released myself out of Mal's grasp when she started to go soft. "I haven't done anything right my whole life. You have to give me this moment. You, Dizzy, and Sophie were right. It's too late to undo everything from the past. But it's not too late to make everything right. You guys were right the whole time I shouldn't have been living in my past. I shouldn't have let Harry and Uma take advantage of me." They were starting to run out of time. I started to rush Mal to to the bridge before Uma and Harry caught up to us.

"Once you get to the other side dismantle the bridge so Uma won't catch up to you." Mal was still hesitant to leave me. But trust me I know what I'm doing. "I'll be ok." I gave Mal one last hug and pushed her forward motioning her to go. She ran to the other side and when Uma pushed me down and stared down at Mal. Mal pushed the bridge with her foot and now there's no way for Uma to catch up to her now. Uma was starting to sing her song and Harry dripping wet was looking down with hate and rage in his eyes. It's up to the best of my ability to fight him off. There was silence after Uma held that last note. Mal walked away after staring down at Uma's pirate crew. I bet she's staring down at me.

Uma pushed past her pirate crew and started to beat me and blame me for her failed plans. "You filthy little traitor! You always were the odd one in my crew. What's wrong wasn't the pirate's life not meant for you." She got up to my face and I spit in her face. She almost started beating me again until she stopped and thought about it. "You know what? I'm gonna have to get someone else to teach you some respect. Harry! Do whatever you want with her. Beat her or kill her I don't care! Just deal with your sister once and for all."

"It will be pleasure." Harry smiled his evil smile and I was ready to embrace my fate.

 **Mal's POV:**

After leaving Haven to those monsters. It's not my fault she told me to leave her but still I wanted to bring her with me. We hurriedly got into the limo and started driving. My guilt got the better of me. I can't just leave her here. Who knows what Harry will do to her. She told me all that he's done to her. I've seen the scars from her inside and out. I can't let him ruin her life more but more importantly I can't let him kill her because I know for a fact that's what he's going to do to her next after she betrayed them. I was silent until I told Jay to stop the car.

I got out the limo and started running back to Pirate's Bay. "Mal what are you doing?" Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "It's not fair! Haven just ruined her life so she could save us. So she could save you. To save me. She deserves to be happy. She doesn't deserve to live like this any longer. She deserves to go to Auradon. And if you know her then she is nothing like her brother. And if you would understand you would give me this moment to save her and bring her back." Ben let go of me and gave me a smile.

"Go to her. Save her. You're right. No one deserves to be treated terrible." I sighed a sigh of relief and headed back to Haven. I ran as fast as I can. All I could think of was "Please still be alive. Please be alright. I'm coming for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Uma left me to my brother. I've seen him at his best and I've seen him at his worst but today he's at his very worst. I was beaten, scarred, and thrown around everywhere. I tried to escape but my feeble attempts were futile. I know I'll be killed for this but I at least have the thought of dying for a cause worth fighting for. I told Mal I didn't do anything right my whole entire life but this right now. This moment is the right thing to do for me.

"I told you to stay out of this. I told you that if you stayed out of this I could get you out of the Isle. You disobeyed me! Like you always do!" He kicked me in the stomach and I was on the ground in agonizing pain. This is nothing like his daily hits and kicks at me. This is more. "You can't control what the world has put on you. Don't you realize. You were put on this world to serve the worthy. You are just a mindless, unworthy nothing. What can something like you deserve in life?" He still doesn't get it. This is how foolish I was. I always thought that whatever my brother says he;s right. That's why I let him walk all over me.

"You're wrong Harry." I attempted to stand up groaning from the pain coming from my scars everywhere. I spit out some blood out of my mouth and cleared my throat. "It's not about what anybody deserves. It's about what you believe in. And I believe in love, kindness, and freedom. I know I've been doing everything that you and Uma have been telling me to do. I've been beaten and pushed around you guys for too long. But it's got to stop. At first I thought it was ok for a little while being treated this way. But I know now that no one deserves to be treated terribly like this even if they are used to it. I know why you do it because you're scared. You're scared that I might bring change and change how this place is. You're scared of the powers I have. You just want to feel powerful and strong like dad. But we don't need to do this. We can start over. I forgive you for all those years. Just please no more hate, no more violence please."

Sadly my brother didn't listen and decided to continue beating me to death. He knocked me down to the ground one last time before crawling over at me and putting his hands on my throat. He was cutting off my air flow. I tried hitting him as hard as I can to get him to let go but it was no use. I was grasping and clawing at his hands as they continually got tighter. He's strangled me before but this time he's really doing it to finally get rid of me like he's always wanted.

"You've always been the weak one in our family but don't worry when I'm done with you. You won't ever have to worry about me or the Isle ever again because the place where I'm sending you… You won't ever see your precious little Mal ever again." I started to give up and let him slowly kill me. The last thing I saw was his evil smile as I started to black out. But I'm ok with dying because I've lived up to my full potential. I've done all I can do. I've made everything right. Now I can leave knowing I died for what I believed in. Died saving someone else. I died for the causes worth fighting for. But suddenly I started to breathe again. Harry's hand were lifted off of me and I turned to my side gasping a big breath. When the black spots started to fade away and when I started to get clear vision I saw Mal. I told her to leave me why is she back.

Mal quickly ran over to me and picked me up in her arms "Oh my god! Oh my god! You're going to be ok." With all her strength she picked me up in her arms and started to run. I almost passed out in her arms until I was thrown into a fancy car which I think is a limo. Everyone in the limo was so shocked to see my many injuries. Evie started to grab some tissues in her bag and tried to wipe away the blood from my scars. I'm starting to see light in my life. I'm finally getting to go to Auradon like I always dreamed of. But this journey is not complete. Dizzy isn't with me. When I dreamed of going to Auradon Dizzy was in my dream. She deserves to go to Auradon as much as I do.

I slept on the way back to Auradon. Mal crouched over to me to wake me up. Her warm hand stroking my forehead to my hair. "We're here." she softly said. I looked out the window and saw something I've always wanted to see my whole entire life. Sunshine. I saw blue sky and the sun radiating above over everything. We pulled up to Auradon High, the place where Mal and the gang go to school. Mal and Evie helped me out the limo. My footsteps were pretty rocky like a baby learning how to walk. It was so warm and bright everywhere. I looked around and saw kids everywhere. Kids going to classes and conversing with each other. I couldn't take it. The happiness was too much for me. I dropped down on my knees and cried.

I'm finally in Auradon. I guess good things do happen to good people. "I'm sorry Mal. I'll try to control myself." I said as she helped me up. I tried to wipe up the remaining tears on my face and tried to make a good impression out of myself even though I'm dirty and beat up. "Don't be. This is what you've always dreamed about. Now you get to live your dream and you never have to worry about Uma or your brother hurting you ever again." We rejoined the group where Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, came up to Ben with questions for Cotillion. I do admit I kind of got starstruck when she was standing near me. I was gonna be more starstruck when I meet the rest of the children of the famed princesses and princes.

"Do you want to cancel?" I guess Mal's still unsure about herself. She's just like me except I found myself with the help of her. I guess it's my turn to help her find herself. "Mal hang in there." I thought to myself. Before Ben and Jane left Mal left me to them so I can get my injuries looked at. "Before you leave take Haven with you. Take care of her scars and get her all cleaned up." Mal handed me over to Jane and I felt Jane's light hands grab mine. I looked at her with worry and concern. "Don't worry Haven I'll see you later." I gave Mal one last hug before I went with Jane. "Come along darling I'll get you all cleaned up and maybe… Choose you a new outfit!" She got all excited when she mentioned choosing my outfit and started running while dragging me.

I walked into Jane's room and it was everything that Dizzy and I dreamed of. The rooms here are so cool and beautiful. But the closet was my favorite part. Just walking in the closet felt like walking into a different world. I just wish I was experiencing this with Dizzy. I know I should be happy that I'm finally a Auradon but I'm still sad. I treated Dizzy so terribly these last few days on the Isle. She's been such an angel to me and even when I was evil she still stayed as my best friend and she wouldn't give up on me. I just wish there was something I could do for her.

Jane started to unzip my dress and she was shocked when she saw the amount of scars I had on my back. Some new and some old. "Are these all scars? Who did this to you?" I put my dress back on to try to cover up the scars but I didn't want to keep hiding. I just decided to let it down and show the real me. "My brother. I'm Haven Hook, daughter of Captain Hook and little sister to CJ, Harriet, and Harry Hook. Harry was the one that took care of me my entire life. But I was a disgrace to him so he would often beat me which left me these scars. I thought it was ok for a little while being treated like this but I was wrong. No one deserves to be treated like this."

I was expecting Jane to turn her back on me and deny me help because of my background but strangely she didn't. She gave me a hug and was crying for me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know things would be this harsh in the Isle. I know you're daughter of Captain Hook but when I look at you… You're not like them. You're a VK but you don't act like one."

I comforted Jane and wiped her tears. "You don't have to be sad for me. I'm here in Auradon and I'm not gonna get hurt again. I know I'm a VK. I can't deny that I'm from the Isle. I'll always be labeled as an Isle girl but I don't see myself as that. I see myself as Haven. Before I didn't even know who I was but now I know. I'm strong, kind, and passionate. I was just blinded by the bad to even see the good qualities out of me."

I instantly became friends with Jane through the bonding of makeup and clothes. She tended to my various wounds and helped me pick my outfit. "I know this is the perfect outfit for you. I'm starting to think that you should keep this outfit. It looks more better on you than it does on me." I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself in a cute, little, lacy light blue dress with a pink ribbon tied behind me. My hair was curled and I still kept the red ribbon in my hair. It almost makes me feel like Dizzy is with me right now. "This is amazing! Thank you! I just wish Dizzy was here to see me like this. She would've given anything in the world to see me happy." I said twirling in my new dress.

"Dizzy?"

It pains me to talk about her. To talk about my past but for me to let go then I have to be open about it. "Dizzy she's the daughter of Drizella Tremaine before you freak out let me tell you Dizzy is nothing like her mother or her grandmother. Dizzy is so sweet and innocent and she's given the old Cinderella treatment by her grandma. She dreams of going to Auradon and when I was on the Isle we would always dream about our lives in Auradon. She's my best friend and I treated her bad because there was a time I was evil I tried to give up on her to protect her from my brother but she wouldn't give up on me. She saw that I have good still in me. She stayed with me and when I came back to my old self I disconnected myself away from her because I thought I was the reason she got hurt. I would've given anything in the world to keep her safe."

"I guess you guys do have it rough on the Isle. It just seems like Mal and the gang were so tough that they could overcome everything." she said. "Even Mal and the gang had it hard. They acted that way so they could impress their parents and earn their love and respect which is wrong to me. No kid should have to force themselves to do what their parents want to gain their love and respect." I was immediately called into Ben's office after Jane gave me the complete makeover. I was so nervous I barely met him. I mean I saw a bit of him back at the Isle but now since we're in Auradon everything is going to be different. I just hope he's as nice and kind like they say he is. I just don't want to be sent back to the Isle.

I quietly walked in Ben's office and saw him standing by his desk. I wanted to make a good impression of myself. "Come in take a seat." I took a seat by his desk and that was when things got more personal. "I heard a lot about you from Mal. I just want to know who are you exactly?"

"I'm Haven Hook. Daughter of Captain Hook. I know I'm nothing like my family. Believe me I know that too. But I'm nothing like my brother my brother drives me insane. Mal came back for me when I told her to leave me."

"Leave you? You told her to leave you behind why?"

"Because… If you knew me then you would know that I come from a bad family background. My whole entire family doesn't care about me. I'm considered the weak link of the family. My dad didn't even want to take care of me so he got my brother to do it. Living with my brother was the worst time of my life. He would beat me, degrade me for fun. The only time I would see him laugh or smile is when I'm in pain and when he's the one causing that pain. But I still stayed strong. After Uma and Harry found out about my betrayal as they call it they destroyed everything that was important and precious to me. They succeeded in breaking me down and I started to follow orders and join Uma's pirate crew because I thought there was nothing left in my life. I spent all my life following orders and thinking what other people would think of me instead of just following my own heart and thinking what I want and not what anybody else wants. I've done nothing right my entire life and I wanted to make it right. That's why I told Mal to leave me behind. So she could have a better chance of saving you quickly. I was trying to save and help everyone."

I know it was long but hopefully it will convince Ben to let me stay. "I didn't know that. I thought that you would need help trying to go from bad to good. But I can see you're already good at heart. Have you always been like that your whole life?" he asked. Ben was suddenly interested in me and my story. I'm getting on his good side. Thank goodness. "Yes! Ever since I came to this world I've wanted nothing more than to be kind and spread love, happiness, and friendship everywhere. I wanted nothing to do with evil or villainy." Ben was more than happy to let me stay. He wanted to know more about me and how everything is on the Isle. I bet he's gonna start making some changes for the Isle. Maybe even break the barrier and uniting the kingdoms. Ben with the help of Fairy Godmother got me enrolled in my classes and my dorm room. I told them there's a special person that needs to dorm with me. They said it was ok as long as I give them the name.

I didn't give Dizzy's name yet. I wasn't sure if they would approve. Here I am with the fears again. I know I need to stop being afraid it's like what Mal said it's ok to be scared every now and then I just can't let my fears stop me from doing what I want to do. But I know tonight after Cotillion I'm gonna come up to Ben and tell him that Dizzy, daughter of Drizella Tremaine is the girl that I want to dorm with. That she's just a girl like me that wants a second chance and it's not fair for her to be given the old Cinderella treatment by the rest of her family. I was getting so excited for my new life in Auradon that I wasn't expecting any more bad things to happen. I was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

"I know this was kind of last minute but I know that this is the perfect dress for you. You are gonna look like a star in Cotillion." Evie really wanted to make me my Cotillion dress even though I refused. I didn't want to put her in so much work after the whole Isle thing. But you know Evie always wanting to give someone a new fashion makeover. I walked out of her little changing area a little bit shy. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself in a beautiful red, long dress. The front was bejeweled with a lot of beautiful diamond like gems. Evie found a way to keep the ribbon on while she was doing my hair. "You look so beautiful! I think I've outdone myself." I loved my dress. What made it special is that it's my first dress to attend an event at Auradon. I was so honored and excited to be able to go to Cotillion. I was so excited to watch Mal get crowned Lady of the Court.

Speaking of Mal I saw Mal enter the room wearing a beautiful blue and yellow gown. The gown was high on the back and low on the front. She donned a flowy cape and had her hair put up in an elegant braid. "Wow Mal! You look beautiful! No gorgeous! No amazing!" I was just so stunned at Mal beauty that I kind of got lost at my words. "Thank you. Oh I almost forgot I got a little something for you." After Mal shushed me with her finger she spent some time rummaging in her bag. She came back with my music box. It shocked me. I thought it was broken but now it's all fixed. Just how did this happen? Is what I kept asking myself. I was so nervous to touch it. "It's ok it won't explode or anything." she said. "But how? Why? I thought it was…"

"Broken? Yeah I thought so too but after looking at it for some time I knew it could be fixed. All it just needed was for it's gears to be put back into place. But you know I'm not really good at fixing music boxes so I made a quick fixer upper spell. Evie did tell me that it was the one thing that reminded you of Dizzy. Go ahead try it out." I cautiously took it and when I opened it the music was playing and the tiny dancer was dancing again. It was good as new. All the memories came flowing in. The memories I spent with Dizzy. I didn't want to cry in front of Mal and Evie but I couldn't help it. The one thing that Harry destroyed to break me down is now fixed. I think Mal boosted my spirit more.

"It's beautiful. You were right. It's more beautiful to see the tiny dancer dancing now. Now I know why you cherished this so much." said Mal as she wiped a tear away. After receiving back my music box we were on our way to Cotillion which just so happens to be on yacht. I was so excited but I was nervous by seeing all the photographers. "It's ok it's weird at first but soon you'll get used to it." said Evie as she led me towards them. I didn't know any pretty poses like Evie and all the other princesses so I just smiled. Evie was right I did get the hang of it soon I forgot about everything and just started taking poses like the rest of the girls were. "That wasn't so bad." I said. Evie gave me playful squeeze on my right arm. "Oh I almost forgot. Haven this is my boyfriend Doug. Doug this is one of my good friends Haven."

This is Evie's boyfriend. She did such a good job. Doug the son of Dopey one of the seven dwarves that Snow White befriended. She's with a nice guy. She's finally found her got a guy that treats her like the princess she is. "Oh my goodness. He's your boyfriend. Good job Evie. I'm Haven daughter of Captain Hook. Please don't be scared. I'm nothing like my dad, my brother, or any of my sisters." Strangely Doug wasn't scared of me. "I knew you were Captain Hook's daughter. Evie told me. And she told all the things you did while you were at the Isle. I don't care if you're a VK you're really cool from what Evie told me and I'm happy to be your friend." Doug just full on hugged me instead of a handshake. I can't believe it I made a second friend at Auradon. This really is the place where dreams come true.

After Evie introduced me to Doug I wandered off to myself and saw the Isle. I walked a little bit closer to the edge and saw the place where I came from. But mostly I was thinking about Dizzy. I know for a fact that this event is on live now. I bet Dizzy is watching. You can say she's watching over me now technically. I'm finally living out my dream but I feel like my dream's not complete because when I dreamed about going to Auradon I dreamed that Dizzy would be going with me and we would be living out our new lives in Auradon. Together. I know I should be happy but some parts of me are kind of sad.

"What are you doing by yourself?" I was shaken by a new voice. I looked around and saw the girl that fought with us back at the Isle. The mystery girl. "Just thinking about someone." I said as I went back to looking out onto the Isle. "Thinking about who?" Talking about Dizzy was never hard. But ever since that time I was evil I treated Dizzy bad and I caused her to get hurt. I know I should let it go but this is something I can't let go. I've ignored her and casted her away from my life when she did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. I need to make it up to her but the way to make it up to her is hard. I'm not sure if Ben will let anybody else from the Isle come to Auradon after his Isle experience.

"Just a friend. A friend that I treated badly. A friend that I should've listened and looked out for her more better. She did nothing to deserve such cruel treatment. I just wish there was a way to make it up to her. And if there were a way than I just wish she could forgive me."

"I know if I were that friend I would forgive you. I'm not sure if you know me by now but I know you. Well I saw you fighting with us to save Ben and Mal told me about you. I'm Lonnie Mulan's daughter." I was really starstruck. I've been talking about my idols Belle and Mulan and princesses like them with Dizzy and now I'm talking to Mulan's daughter this is really awesome! "I'm Haven Captain Hook's daughter." I know I don't sound proud whenever I tell people that but it's who I am and I can't deny who I really am. "I know Mal and Ben told me. You're not like Uma's gang. Mal told me about what Uma and your brother did to you and also she told me that if I or anyone hurt you then let's just say I would not be in for a good day."

"Well Mal and I date back way, way long. She's been there for me ever since we've met and I don't really have family that will protect me she became my family. It's like she became my sister. Well I consider her my sister I'm not sure if she considers me the same. But anyway what mal told you about Uma and my brother is right. I was treated poorly by them. I spent my life thinking that the abuse I was getting was ok and that I should be getting used to it since I get bad things happen to me all the time but then I realized that no one should be treated like that and it doesn't matter if they do get used to it. It's still not ok. No one deserves to be left broken and hurt for the pleasure of other people." Lonnie was left shocked by those words. "Wow! Mal and Ben was right you aren't like them. You aren't like the VK's we saw back at the Isle. You aren't like your brother."

"I think everyone should be respected for who they are instead of becoming something they're not to gain the respect of others. I believe that kindness and goodness will lead you down to the path where you want to go." So far so good. I've made three friends in Auradon so far and I know there's more to come. I'm just so excited for the friends I'm going to make here but I know for a fact before I make more friends I have to get Dizzy here in Auradon and make it up to her for good. The music stopped and it was time for the grand moment we've been waiting for.

Mal appeared in all her beauty and glory. The gang and I couldn't contain our excitement as we were the only ones loudly cheering for her. But still I can see the uncertainty in her eyes. I know from the moment she came back to the Isle she was conflicted over who she is. She told me to be who I really am not what other people want you to be. But she's doing the exact opposite of what she told me but I guess when you're in Auradon you have to live by limits or otherwise people just instantly start to to judge you. Mal joined us as we were ready for Ben to come out. When Ben came out Mal and Ben bowed to each other and I was so ready to hear him announce that Mal will become his Lady of the Court but something unexpected came.

It was unexpected and surprising to not just me but everyone on the boat. The spotlights came back on and I saw Uma. My eyes widened with shock and Evie instantly shoved me behind her trying to protect me. All I can think of is how can this be? How did she even get here? And why is she even here?


	19. Chapter 19

I was beginning to feel light-headed. I started panting hard. I was so nervous. I just escaped her after my hard struggle and for what? For her to sneak into Auradon and most likely ruin my life more. I looked all around me trying to see if Harry came along. Evie turned around and started to calm me down. "Haven. Haven. You're ok. Calm down. We won't let her hurt you. It's ok just stay by my side." I stayed a bit closer to Evie holding onto her arm hoping Uma won't notice me.

Uma came down the stairs and the second most shocking thing happened. Ben kissed Uma's hand and the hand Ben kissed had his ring on it. Everyone on the boat gasped in shock and horror. Mal just stayed there wide-eyed shocked. I was just standing there like her except my mouth was wide open. This is just insane. Uma and Ben giggled to each other as they walked towards Mal.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection." It was so hard to take this in. I didn't want to accept this. I really didn't to. I tried pinching myself. I thought it was a dream but it was reality. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-"

"It was love! It was! I just realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?" said Uma as she started to giggle again. You know I haven't seen Uma this happy ever since she and Harry destroyed all my dreams. Speaking of which this event is live right now. I wonder how Harry might be reacting when he sees his "supposes" true love dating King Ben and I know for a fact he still holds a grudge against him and also me. Ben agreed with what Uma said and they started giggling more and I'm starting to get annoyed with Uma's flirtatious giggles right now.

I even heard Ben call Uma beautiful. That is the part where I almost choked. Uma beautiful? Now hold up Uma is sarcastic, nasty, mischievous, and she packs a mean punch. But beautiful that's a shocking statement and I mean even for Ben. I mean well Harry calls Uma beautiful but he's a villain that I can expect from him but Ben calling the one person who kidnapped him and almost dropped him overboard beautiful. That's like what?!

Mal tried to get Ben's attention but he was too enamoured by her "supposed" beauty. "Did you go back for her?" I just hope that wasn't the case. Before Ben could speak Uma finished his lines for him. "He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed. I'm an excellent swimmer" I hate to admit but that's sort of kind of impressive and no one's getting me to repeat that. Even Ben complimented her on on her swimming. I was starting to get sick of their flirting. Uma held Mal's hand and I gasped. "Listen, Mal I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything. Thank you. Thank you so much." Uma hugged Mal and everyone on the boat gasped again.

"Don't you see, Mal? You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me you loved me. Thank you." Ben let go of Mal's hand and with the cue of music Ben and Uma started dancing together. Mal was left shocked and heartbroken. Even a tear started to form in my eye. We all brought Mal closer to us and while we were comforting her I thought of something. As I remember correctly and have always known Uma is the daughter of Ursula. Uma must know some magic but there's no magic allowed on the Isle. So where could she get it once she came to Auradon. I know this very too much because I remember snooping around Mal's spell book one time back at the Isle and saw a love potion page. I was trying to put all the pieces of the mystery into place. I know for a fact ben wasn't like this when I met him in his office so this must've happened after we met. Before Mal and the gang left it finally clicked.

I finally figured it out. Uma's doing the same thing that her mom did to purposefully make Ariel miss the kiss from Prince Eric thus breaking the binding contract they had together. And how did you think Ursula achieved this. She disguised herself as another woman and used Ariel's voice to place Prince Eric under her spell. Uma's doing the same thing except a bit differently and I have a theory on how she did it. While Mal was trying to save me she must've accidently left her spell book behind, Uma must've picked it up, went to Auradon where she knows where it'll work, created a love potion and gave it to Ben which leads us to the events now. But I don't see why she's doing this. I don't get how this is part of her plan or something. But I'll figure that out later right now I have to tell Mal the truth.

"No one makes my sister cry. You can mess with me but messing with Mal's heart is crossing the line." I've known Mal as a tough girl that can't be broken. But like everyone else she has feelings and a breaking point too. This is where we see them. I ran up to Mal as fast as I could and stopped her before she could leave. "Mal! Mal! It's not what you think! Ben's not really in love with Uma! I know what's going on!" But Mal didn't listen. She just pushed me away and told me to leave her alone. I tried to get Mal to listen but she refused. "Just stop! It's over don't you see! Why don't you just stop living in a dream and just wake up!" This is the first time that she snapped at me. Mal's never snapped at me before.

Mal continued to walk away and I begged her to stay. I pleaded but she just kept on walking. Well I was right. I guess she doesn't need me anymore which means I shouldn't be needing her. I was sad and angry that it had to come to this. I looked at Uma furious. I know she planned this. I know she did this to make my life more miserable. She smiling and happy right now because I'm the one miserable. I walked up to Ben and Uma and pushed Uma away from Ben.

"What did you do? What did you do to him? Mal never wanted this!"

"Aww! You're standing up for her how sweet! When you should be standing up for yourself!" I stood my ground. I was ready to face her. For all the times that she tortured me and for Mal. This is for breaking apart my friendship with Mal. "Undo what spell or curse you put on him! You can't get everything you want! And there's no way you're going to continue ruining my life and other people's lives. You're done for Uma. Just give up." I said as I got close to her but as I got close to her Ben got closer to me and packing a lot of fire.

"Stay away from my love." Well this is great he's gone mad for her. "Ben please wake up. You don't really love Uma. Mal's your true love. If you just been understanding to her and just listened to her. Just listened!" Ben started to go all beast on me. I never thought I would actually see him go beast on me. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I know the truth! I know Uma spelled you so you can follow her every single order for her master plan." Ben roughly grabbed my wrist tightly. He held on so tightly he started to hurt me. Now I know my theory is confirmed. Ben would never go beast and hurt an innocent. "Ben let go. You're hurting me. Ben please let go." I tried to wriggle myself free but he kept grasping on tightly. His fingernails digging into my skin. I gave one final pull and he let go. I fell on the floor and I saw three fingernail scratch marks where Ben was grasping. I was even more shocked.

"Ben I think she'll just get in the way. I'm scared of her." Ben started to comfort Uma. "Haven Hook I now banish you back to the Isle where you will spend the remaining years of your lives." Strangely I wasn't scared. I stood up and continued to stand my ground. "I know this isn't really you but if you're going to act like that than fine! Send me back! I rather die by my brother than live in a world with your kind of rule!" I stormed off below deck so I can tend to my wound and I thought I was done with the scars forever.

Before Mal and the gang and me walked away from the scene another announcement was made. "And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece! Designed especially for his lady!" I was about to get more sick when I heard he even made something for Uma. I turned around and was stunned and shocked again. He didn't make something for Uma. He made something Mal and that something was a stained glass mural of Mal in an Isle styled dress with Ben smiling upon her. Mal was shocked as she started to get closer. I just hope this just gets her to listen. I'm not gonna give up on Mal. I walked towards her and she looked up at me and still hurt by her words I just nodded to her. I saw a regretful look in her eyes as I stood next to her.

"Ben's known who I was all along."

"He loves the real you, M!" I was wrong about Ben I thought he was trying to get her to change but in fact he really loves her for who she really is. Ben was starting to get more enamoured by the stained glass mural. I just hope this breaks his hold on Uma a bit.

"Cover that back up!" No way are you going to succeed with this Uma. Now I was more determined to fight for Mal but I still don't see the reason why Uma would spell Ben. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me Ben." said Uma as she started to shake it off.

"I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court tonight as my Lady." Ben's dad tried to reason with him but Ben just snapped at him like he did with me. Everyone was all shocked by his sudden outbursts. I leaned over to Lonnie a bit. "Has Ben ever snapped at his parents like that?" Lonnie just gave me a shocked no. But I saw ben starting to feel weird and twitching and stuff. The spell's starting to wear off. "So as my gift to her. I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!" We were all shocked again at this news. And it finally came to me. Uma spelled Ben so she could get him to break down the barrier. I should've known something fishy was going on or should I say something shrimpy. I can just imagine Harry cheering along with his pirate crew but I can imagine him more excited to have his chance to kill me.

"Fairy Godmother bring down the barrier." I was getting nervous I just hope she doesn't go through with this. "I most certainly will not!" I was relieved to hear Fairy Godmother say that. Don't get me wrong I want the barrier down too but right now we need to get all the VK's turned to the good side because like I said we've done nothing to be trapped on a prison island. The only reason why we act that way is to impress our parents. Well besides me, Dizzy, and Sophie.

"I am your king!"

"Obey him!" That was suddenly when Mal figured it out and she looked at me with a shocked face. She finally realized I was right all along. "Ben's been spelled."

"Uma found your spell book." I was right. Mal did leave her spell book behind and Uma picked it up. Now that we've solved the mystery. We need to get Ben to finally snap out of it. That was until I realized it again. What's the one thing that could break a curse. What was the one thing prince's did to save their princesses. I looked at Mal and she looked at me and I nodded to her trying to get the message to her.

Mal walked up to Ben and tried to get him to snap out of it. Uma was just too busy trying to keep Ben under her spell. "Ben look at me. Ben I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. And I thought that it was a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But, Ben that's me! I'm part Isle and part Auradon. And Ben you've always known who we were and who we can be. Ben, I know what love feels like now… Ben of course I love you! Ben I've always loved you!" And like that Mal kissed Ben for the first time.

Everyone was aweing and I was crying tears of joy and holding Evie's hands hoping it would work. When Mal broke away the spell on Ben was broken as well. Ben looked at Mal surprised and lovingly. Mal and Ben's heads touched as she was finally relieved to have her love back. "True love's kiss works every time." Evie and I said that at the same time. Out of rage Uma tried to go for the wand. She gave up on the wand and looked furious at me. "You! This is all your fault! You whiny, little brat!" Uma tried to go for me Mal's gang protected me with Evie holding my arm very tightly to her as she pushed me behind her.

I tried to get Evie to let go because she was holding the arm that Ben just scratched. "Evie Ben just scratched that arm. Let go please." I said whining in pain. Evie instantly let go and started to apologize. With no more plans and tricks up her sleeves Uma started to run towards the edge of the boat and she was so serious on jumping the boat. Everyone was shocked and gathered around her. I just casually walked towards the group just wondering why everyone's reacting to this. She did say she's an excellent swimmer. Just let her swim back to the Isle she's outnumbered and has no more plans she's weak now. Mal stopped everyone from getting closer to Uma. I don't know what Mal's up to but I hope it's to finish Uma off for good.

"Uma I know you! You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want." I was just thinking to myself. "Mal have you not known her all this time. Have you not see what she's done to me and a lot of other innocent people on the Isle. You really think she would change." I know I was just thinking before that maybe my brother could change but Uma… Not so sure. But you never know and I have to agree with Mal a little. I know for a fact that Uma and her mom don't really have the best relationship when it comes to family like all the other VK's but Mal's right. She can't let her pride and her need to impress people get in the way of something that she really wants.

But then again Uma complains that her mom doesn't care about her well that is if she needs someone to cover the night shift. So I have a feeling that she's most likely cold and hard towards the world and it will be almost impossible to try to get her to reform. All of a sudden Uma's necklace started to glow. I started to get a little bit closer to see what was gonna happen. I thought it was just a dirty old necklace. I didn't know it would still work after all these long years. Mal inched a bit closer to Uma and then Uma climbed over the edge and jumped off the boat of course everyone was shocked but me. But then something happened I could still see the glowing necklace out of the water.

The water started to do something really strange. It started to form into a stormy twister. It got bigger and bigger. I wasn't sure what Uma was planning now but I have a feeling that necklace is changing her might be giving her some new powers. The water twister exploded and soaked everyone on board the boat. We suddenly heard a maniacal laugh. And when we came back to the edge we saw Uma in octopus form. I would say everyone was shocked but me but this time everyone including me was shocked at the sight we're seeing.

"It can't be. I thought it wouldn't work." I whispered to myself. She's taken her true form. She's a gigantic octopus. I guess the necklace still works on her even though she's not Ursula herself Uma still inherited some of the sea magic powers and skills that Ursula had making the necklace workable and usable on her. I guess it just remained dormant because it was on the Isle for so long. "True love's kiss won't defeat this! The world will know my name!" Ok seriously she needs to let go of the knowing her name part. I mean not everyone knows her name is shrimpy. I'm just wondering why can't she just realize that Mal is right and that there is another way than villainy.

Uma whipped out her tentacles and started to attack everyone on board the ship. We were all backing away cowering in fear. I've been afraid of Uma but now I'm terrified of her. There's nothing that can stop her. Mal stormed away from the group and faced Uma. I walked a little closer standing near Ben. Her eyes were starting to flash green. Mal was panting heavily as she angrily looked at Uma. I've seen Mal angry before but I've never seen her this angry. Ben and I were getting concerned for Mal as we both started to inch closer to her. Suddenly purple smoke started to appear and circle around Mal. I was starting to look at her with an excited smile. I think I know what's going to happen. We suddenly heard a roar and when the smoke disappeared. We saw that mal transformed into a fearsome dragon. I didn't even know she could do that! I know I should be freaking out right now! But that was so awesome! Like this is one of the awesomest things that Mal ever did!

Mal in her dragon form flew over to Uma and breathed a fireball at Uma. I knew now that this was it. This has to be the final battle.

"Come on Mal! Let's finish this once and for all!" I was getting pumped up for this to happen. They've been fighting for a long time but right now is where it will all go down.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is it weird that watching Uma and Mal battle it out is so awesome right now?" Uma and Mal have been feuding for a long time but they've never battled it out before. Evie agreed with me. We've seen Mal at her best all the time but this time she's at her very best. Mal kept dodging Uma's lashing tentacles as she kept breathing fireballs at Uma. This could take on for a long time but I can never get tired of this. The boat started to rock as Uma reappeared from the water and sent a big wave after us. This fight was getting intense and now I'm thinking with all this fight and anger that's been going on between them will this fight ever end. Can one win when there's so much fighting going on for years? Ben had enough of the fight and he let out a loud beastly roar.

Well I can't say I'm not surprised he is the son of Belle and the Beast I did suspect he would inherit some of his dad's beastly characteristics. Ben took off his crown and jacket and climbed over the railing and jumped off the boat. What is this today? Jump off a boat day? I mean seriously what is up with the jumping off the boat. Ben got in between Mal and Uma and begged for the fighting to stop.

"Mal! Uma! Stop! Back down!"

"What are you gonna do Ben? Splash me?" Uma laughed as she insulted Ben. Mal started to fly down more closer to Ben. "That's enough! It's got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try. Uma, I know you want what's best for the Isle. Help me make a difference."

I was angry because Uma tortured me all these years. But Ben helped me see the error in my ways. I was so angry at Uma that I thought it would be ok if we just leave her imprisoned on the Isle. I never thought she had any feelings. I thought she was a selfish, ungrateful, cold person. But thinking about it now she's going through the same battle that I was going through and still am. She just wants what's best for her life and now that Ben did mention it. She did kind of act like a leader to the Isle even though she was a terrible one but now I get it. The reason why she's so mean to other people is because she wants them to hurt like she did. Her mom doesn't care about her so she doesn't know what love is and what it really feels like to be truly loved.

So maybe Uma can change. Maybe she can be given a chance. It'll be hard but if no one steps up to do it then I will. How will change come if we just stand by and do nothing? Uma looked unsure but I think she kind of looks ready to be forgiven. Uma reached out one of her tentacles to Ben's hand and gave back his ring. I guess it looks like Uma wants to be forgiven but I'm not sure if she's ready for it yet or she thinks no one will ever forgive her. Uma turned around and disappeared into the ocean. At least she got to live her dream which is to get off the Isle that's one thing we both had in common.

We might know where she is or what she may be planning but when the time comes when she's rise again and maybe try to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and break the barrier then I'll be there. Ready with all my heart and kindness to forgive her. Uma's a human being like all of us too and she needs to be shown that the world has good and light not just bad things. She hasn't been around that much friendship and goodness to know that there is light even in a time of darkness. I'll be that person to show her. She might be confused as to why I've forgiven her and am ready to be her friend but it's ok. I thought I was done living in the past but it appears not. I've been holding a grudge over Uma for a long time and it needs to stop because that's what's been holding me back. My anger and hatred for Uma and also for my brother.

Just sometimes things are to be left in the past. There are things we need to let go. We cheered for Ben for his attempts to bring Uma to the good side. I gotta hand it to him not that many people would stand up to Uma and leave unscathed. We heard another roar and Mal in her dragon form descended down from her flight. Purple smoke started encircle her again and she was back to being a human. Except that she was wearing a different dress and a different hairstyle. She was wearing the look in the stained glass mural. I smiled as I finally saw her embrace her true self.

We cheered when Mal walked down the stairs and was led down to Ben. I stayed in the back as I watched Mal and Ben kiss again. Well I think she's in very good hands. I don't think she needs me anymore. "I owe you guys so much." Everyone agreed with Ben. Yeah maybe just a little for making us worried that the barrier will be brought down. "If there's anything you need or anything I can do." Evie pointed out one thing that Ben can do and it seems like Evie saved me the trouble of asking Ben myself. I walked in closer so I can be included in this too.

"Actually there is Ben. I know a girl who would really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me."

"Can she come? She's my best friend in the entire world and it would mean a lot if she gets to come to Auradon. We both dreamed about going to Auradon and it doesn't seem fair that I'm the only one living this dream. And I think it's time that I talk to her and make things right." Evie and Mal smiled at me. I'm finally gonna talk to Dizzy and I'm gonna make it right with her.

"Then she should come." I was so happy when Ben said that. Now I'm so excited and finally happy to be here in Auradon. I just can't wait to spend my days with her just like how it used to be. I thought that was Evie's only wish but she had more. "Actually Ben there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you a list?"

I smiled and cheered at Evie's idea. Finally we have someone who shares the same opinion as me. I can't wait when we venture more into our goal of uniting both kingdoms together and you never know maybe the barrier will be brought down. Mal was brought back her old spell book. I knew it! I knew she left it behind us! I'm starting to get more smart by the minute. I was a little nervous for Mal because I know she's been attached to her spell book but maybe it's time she has to let it go. I seen her without it and I think she doesn't need it anymore.

"You know this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?" Fairy Godmother pushed her way in through the crowd to take the spell book. Mal let her take the spell book to the museum and it was at that moment that Mal declared that she won't be needing it anymore. I think she's finally starting to become who she really wants to be not what her mom wants her to be. I stayed lonely in the back until Mal noticed me. I gave her a sad smile and walked away in my now soaking wet dress.

I was about to go below deck until Mal called out my name. I turned around slowly scared that she'll snap at me again. "Haven! You were only trying to help me. All this time you were trying to help me. You were trying to help me see the error in my ways but I was just so foolish and angry at myself that I was only thinking of myself instead of how you were feeling. I know Harry and Uma did a lot of bad things to you. I didn't take into considerations how your life was going. Please forgive me." she said as she took my hand.

I know she's sincere with her apology because I can see it in her eyes. "Mal you know I can never be mad at you. You're the only one who will stick up for me. But I think you finally found yourself. I'm not sure if I'm not needed anymore." Again going back to what I said about me considering Mal my sister. I'm still not sure if Mal feels the same way to me. I was about to leave until she gently tugged me back. I turned around and she unloosened my ribbon and tied it over the new scars on my wrist. I wasn't sure what she was doing now. She took off her tiara and put it on me.

Right now I blocked everything that's going on. Just right now it's me and Mal alone. This is our moment. "I've always called you my princess and right now it's time for you to take that title." I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Come here." She pulled me in for a hug. I didn't care how tight it is. I'm experiencing love. Something that Harry or any of members of my family failed to give me. "You will always be my sister." My eyes widened in shock I couldn't control myself. I hugged her tightly back. I was awakened back to the real world when I heard the crowd aweing us.

"I thought you never considered me your sister. I thought I was just a friend."

"You're more than a friend. Ever since I met you that stormy day you were out I knew you needed someone and I knew I needed someone special too. My mom couldn't give me the love and guidance I needed but you did and I wanted to return that all to you since I know of your family life. No matter where you go you'll always be considered my little sister." I wiped away the tears that were smudging my vision. I looked out into the ocean worried for what Uma might be planning.

"Do you think… We'll see her again?"

"Possibly but right now she doesn't have my spell book or the wand and I feel like it's gonna take some time for her to plan how to break the barrier again. It would be pretty foolish for her to just appear out of the blue and just try to attack again. It would be pointless."

"Do you think… She wants to be forgiven? Or that she maybe wants to forgive you? I know it's crazy but I have a feeling my brother and Uma wants to be forgiven. They're not as all different from you when you came to Auradon. Just angry kids that will do anything to impress their parents. I just have this feeling to forgive them and give them the love that they truly deserve."

"Maybe but that many lifelong years of anger, rage, hatred, and revenge can't just disappear overnight."

"I guess I'm the lucky one to be born like this." I said smiling to myself.

"Try very lucky." Ben walked up to us and had an amazing proclamation.

"But who would know anything more about friendship, love, and forgiveness than you. After all I do need someone to welcome the new kids in and try to help them with their new lives here in Auradon and I'm gonna need someone to fill in the spot of Friendship Advisor." I couldn't contain my excitement I hugged Ben immediately. I was made the Royal Friendship Advisor. Now I know my life in Auradon will not just be great it's going to be fantastic. I'll be able to spread that friendship, love, and joy everywhere like I used to do back at the Isle.

We regrouped with the rest and I was applauded by everyone. It was the first time I was told good job by a crowd of people. Then suddenly Mal splashed some water on Ben. I can see where this is headed. We all oohed and Ben splashed water back at Mal. This is going to be awesome! Now I know dreams can come true. And I'm gonna make sure that this dream stays true and also I'm gonna make sure that other people's dreams will come true.


	21. Chapter 21

All of our dresses were turned short and it was time for our grand finale. Mal was standing next to Ben smiling at us. Finally she's found her place and now I can finally say the same for myself. I just couldn't contain my excitement and happiness. I wouldn't stop smiling so widely.

" _Looking back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

 _When I looked into your eyes_

 _I guess I didn't recognize_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

' _Cause in your heart is all where it begins_

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Making that change_

 _You gotta believe_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _It starts with you and me"_

We all started dancing and splashing on the deck. I did a polite curtsy to Mal when she passed by me. She curtsied back and we all resumed dancing and having fun. Everyone else had a partner to dance with but me. I sat down on the lower steps and watched everyone dance. I'll just wait for Mal to come back. Then suddenly the most wonderful thing happened to me. Ben came up to me and offered me to dance.

"I wouldn't like to see a princess being so lonely. May I have this dance?" I was so shocked. This is Mal's true love. "Don't worry Mal told me to dance with you." I looked over at Mal who was standing next to Evie she waved at me to take his offer. I reached out my hand and grabbed his. "It would be my pleasure." I was dancing with the king. I tried to get a glimpse at Mal so I can send a smile and a thank you to her.

I mouthed my thank you to her and she mouthed back a you're welcome. I looked at Ben and I just couldn't help myself he was right in front of me and I wanted to show my appreciation to him somehow. I just gave him a big hug and I understand it might be too much for him to take in.

"Thank you. For everything." He slowly gave me a hug back. The rest of the gang regrouped and we all came together. Villain kids and Auradon kids in one big dance. This is what I envisioned when I came to Auradon two worlds coming together despite their differences and coming together as one. Because it doesn't matter how different we are that just makes every single one of us beautiful and unique and just coming together with the same dream and just being ourselves. Now that's a dream come true for me.

" _We know that it can be the start_

 _To bring about the difference that we need_

 _I promise we can work this out_

 _I promise we can see it through_

 _Don't you know it's up to me_

 _It's up to me and you?_

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Making that change_

 _You gotta believe_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _It starts with you and me"_

Mal grabbed my hand after we splashed her and Ben when they were about to kiss and we all ran up to Ben's parents. I was in front of Belle and the Beast themselves. I looked at them and gave them my best smile and curtsied. They both laughed to themselves and grabbed me in for a group hug. I was so surprised. I didn't expect the to accept me just like that. "Welcome to Auradon."

"Welcome to the family honey." said Belle. I was almost about to cry but then Ben started to shake off the water that was on him like a dog. I looked out at the Isle just when the fireworks started. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to bring the change we need." said Mal as she put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled and thought about how Mal crowned me with her tiara. I looked at my red ribbon and took it off my wrist. I tied it on Mal's hair putting my signature ribbon on her. We both hugged out our love for each other.

I know now that dreams can come true you just need some belief in yourself and others to help make them come true or in my case a lot of belief but finally I'm living the life I dreamt of living. I mean I'm the Royal Friendship Advisor for the new kids coming in to Auradon I'm even one of Mal's lady in waiting with Evie. Dizzy is also enjoying her life at Auradon I mean hey she's finally putting her talents to good use working as a stylist for Evie's fashion line. Dizzy and I made up and we're back to being best friends again. We're even sharing a dorm together. It's like we imagined it to be. Uma disappeared but that won't mean we won't let our guard down. And I won't give up until Uma and my brother and all the other VK's living on the Isle sees that we're not our parents. That we can live the life we want to live. If it can happen to Mal and her gang and me then it can happen to anyone

And I almost forgot to mention because I was busy having so much fun and living my dream. You didn't think this was gonna be the end of the story, did you?

 ***So sorry for the late delay on this one. But I wanted to make sure Haven's story ended with a bang. Hopefully a Descendants 3 happens but for now I'll be making sure Haven's life is happy.**


End file.
